Highschool Dating Service
by Kouga'sGirl4eva
Summary: Kagome and Kouga were both in high school. Kagome ruled one half of the school, while Kouga ruled the other. There was just one tiny problem though, Kouga and Kagome were, mortal enemies. What happens when their friends set them up on a dating service.
1. SURPRISE!

I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with Inuyasha. Enjoy the story and Review please.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Kouga were both high school Seniors. Kagome ruled one half of the school, while Kouga ruled the other. There was just one tiny problem though, Kouga and Kagome were, how can I put it, mortal enemies. They have been since they were in preschool fighting for a teddy bear. Since that day forward, the two would fight over the tiniest things, like who gets what table at lunch who goes to the bathroom the longest, who has better hair, and so on and so forth.

Kagome controlled her pack while Kouga controlled his. Kagome's pack was made up of her most loyal and trusted friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Kikyo when she wasn't being a total you know what.

Kouga's pack consisted of Ginta, Hakakku, Ayame, and the other wolf demons that went to that school. They had an equal amount of pack mates and were evenly matched in all they did. (except for running, cuz even though Kouga didn't have shards he was the fastest in the school)

Kagome and Kouga stayed single throughout there high school years. No one seemed to catch their or show interest. So when all of Kouga and Kagome's friends started hookin up they felt left out. Luckily their friends had a solution to that problem. The school had a dating service set up, it was mostly for finding dates to the prom, but it could be used how ever. They knew that they would find someone for them because that's where they had met there sweet hearts. ( let me just say that the pairing are the same as in the show except that Ginta is dating Ayame and Hakakku is dating another female wolf.

"Hey Kagome"

Kagome turned around and saw her two best friends running towards her, Sango and Rin.

"Hey you guys, what's up?"

Sango and Rin skidded to a stop in front of her. Sango held out a sheet of paper folded in a tiny square.

"Sango, what's this?"

Sango smiled and gave Rin a sly wink.

"Well Kagome, the group and I got to talkin, and we're tired of you being so alone all the time. every time we go out as a group we always have someone on our arms, but you don't, you're always by yourself."

Kagome gave her a short glare.

"Come on Sango, get out with it."

Sango took a deep breath and opened the piece of paper reveling a user name and password.

"This, is your password and user name to the school dating service. We've already filled everything out, all you have to do is get on. You are going to get a boyfriend, and soon cuz the prom I comin up."

Kagome's face turned red.

"WHAT?!? SANGO!! You know I don't want a BF! THAT'S WHY I'VE STAYED SINGLE THIS WHOLE TIME!!"

Sango covered her ears and glared at her leader.

"Kagome you may be my leader, but I am second in command and I'm trying to help you. Now when that bell rings, you are going to go home, get on your computer, and start chatting it up with some boys."

Kagome crossed her arms.

"Ha, how ya gonna make me?"

Sango smirked and pulled a picture album from her purse.

"You remember my sleep over and how you drank a little to much beer. Or how you totally passed out and then we drew all over you. Or maybe you forgot when you were puking up your guts after eating some of Miroku's cooking."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"HEY! How'd you get those?"

Sango put away the album.

"Oh believe me Kagome, I have my ways. Mwahahaha!"

Kagome and Rin took a step back.

"Fine Sango, you got me. But next time tell me before you do something like this."

Sango smiled a not so innocent smile.

"Sure sure, now hurry up and get ready to leave, the last bell's about to ring."

Kagome sighed and turned around readying her stuff for the ride home.

On the other side of the school, Ginta and Hakakku were readying their stuff as well. They had the same plan as the other group, just a little different since they knew to be careful, cuz Kouga would clobber them. Kouga was talking to Ayame, who had finally gotten over the fact that Kouga didn't like her. He had his pack in his hand when the final bell rang, that's when Ginta and Hakakku decided t strike, since there would be lots of people in the hall.

"Hey Kouga," yelled Ginta and Hakakku in unison, running up on there leader. Kouga turned around and waved.

"Hey you two, what's up?"

Ginta gasped for a breath of air and held out a folded piece of paper.

"What's this, another girls phone number? God ,I wish they would take a hint."

Ginta and Hakakku gulped.

"No Kouga, it's not a number, its something else."

Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what is it then?"

Ginta unfolded the piece of paper revealing a username and password, just as Kagome's did.

"This is yours. It's to the schools dating service and we, along with the rest of the pack want you, to get on and find a girlfriend."

Kouga's eyebrow twitched. He grabbed both there shirt collars and lifted them up. He spoke through clenched teeth.

"WHAT, are you talking about. Everybody in the pack and half the school knows I don't want a girlfriend!! Why I outa throw you guys off of Shikon Peak, for what you did. How dare you go against your leader like that."

The principle saw the whole thing and cleared his throat. Kouga looked over to him and smiled a child like smile.

"Why did I say throw you off Shikon Peak? What I meant to say was take you to Shikon Peak," said Kouga putting down the two and patting their heads. The principle glared at him and then turned around walking into the teachers lounge. Kouga smiled at him all the way until he was inside, then he went to growling at hi two _'friends'_.

"Kouga," Hakakku began, " We are just doing what we think is best for you. Now me and Ginta have filled it out for you, all you have to do is get on and start talking to the _ladies._ And you're going to do it, or I'll be forced to bring out the heavy artillery."

Kouga scoffed and put his nose in the air, as if something smelled bad.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Oh no, I'm shakin off my tail."

Ginta looked at Hakakku and then nodded. Hakakku reached in his back pocket and pulled out some pictures.

"This is what that means. Remember when you got drunk with Ayame, and had that huge make out session? Or maybe when you were seat dancing in the in my car that same night on your way home? Or maybe karaoke night at Ginta's moms restaurant? Hmmm?"

Kouga bared his teeth and growled a low, deep growl.

"Where'd you get those?!?!"

"We took them when you weren't looking. So are you gonna do it or not? Cuz I'm sure the pack, and the whole school would luhuuff to see these babies."

Kouga growled and turned the other way.

"Fine, you got me, but if I hear anything about this around school. Both of you are dead."

Ginta smiled triumphantly and Hakakku put the pictures away. They pretended to seal their lips shut and throw away the key. Kouga glared at them one last time and then walked away, his tail swishing back and forth, telling them that he wasn't to happy, but he's get over it. Both Kagome and Kouga drove home that day, dreading to see what would happen when they got online.


	2. Online

I do not own Inuyasha. Please Review, it would make me HAPPY, and we all love when I'm happy right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got home and of course didn't want to get online. She knew that Sango would go on her profile thingy though and check out what she had been doing, and she soooo didn't need those pictures to get out. So she went to her computer and got on the website. There were to boxes on the home page, one said username, and the other said password. Kagome clicked on username.

Username: Puregirl1

Then she clicked on the password box.

Password: SacredArrowFlies

Kagome hit enter and then her profile homepage popped up. Kagome examined it. Of course there was no picture of her since it was supposed to be a secret love kinda thing. Her profile ' stats and about me' said,

"I am a 17 year old girl who loves to have a great time. I'm strong and independent, and have lots of friends. I'm just looking for a guy that I can trust and love unconditionally. I want him to be tall, strong, and of course hot. I want him to be his self around me. Well that's me bye!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

'_Man why did Sango write that? It makes me sound like a total prep!'_

Then Kagome went to her compatibility messages. It seemed that Sango knew she wouldn't want to do the actual finding so she did it for her. There was only 1 match. She clicked it and his profile popped up. His username was LoneWolf17. His stats and about me said,

"I am a strong man, who is lookin for a girl that can handle my life and me. I'm very protective, but loving, and just want to be with someone who doesn't care what others think. I want to be able to be my self around my girl. Well that's all you're getting. Bye!"

Kagome smiled a bit seeing that he had some of the things in common. Kagome exited his profile went got back to hers. She went to 'start a chat' and got to typing.

(Ok so this is how its gonna work, The capital KH will be for Kagome and the KO will be for Kouga, but the two will only be able to see the usernames such as Puregirl1 and LoneWolf17. Got it?)

KH: Hi I see that you're the only match for me.

Just as Kouga got on ( Username:LoneWolf17 Password: HowlInTheNight) he received this message. He smiled knowing that he already got a hit and began o type back.

KO: Hello there, I see that you're a match for me as well. Lets get to know each other a little more shale we?

Kouga minimized the chat, waiting for a reply, and went to check his matches, it seemed that this girl was his only match as well. He read her 'stats and about me' smiling. He liked a girl who wasn't afraid of a little bragging. Then the chat popped up with a reply.

KH: Okay, that sounds perfect. So what is your favorite thing to do?

KO: In my spare time I like to be outside, I like being with nature and animals.

Kouga tapped hi fingers on the desk waiting for a reply.

KH: Wow me 2! I guess this thing is doin good so far. J

Kouga smiled and then thought about a question to ask her.

KO: That's good, now what should I ask you….. Oh I got it, what do you prefer in a guy, brains or muscles?

KH: Aha, well I prefer muscles. I like a guy who aint afraid of a fight.

Kagome and Kouga blushed at what she had typed and then Kouga wrote back. He was glad that she picked muscles, cuz he was jut getting by on his C- average.

KO: Well that's good cuz I got plenty of that.

Kagome giggled at hi cheesy remark and wrote back, they seemed to be hittin it off quite well.

KH: Yeah well maybe when we finally meet you can show me.

Kouga chuckled a bit at that.

KO: That's a promise I dint mind. Now, I believe it's your turn to ask me don't ya think?

Kagome giggled again at her absent question and wrote back slowly, she wanted him to think she was having second thoughts, just to see what would happen.

KO: Hello? You there Puregirl1?

Kagome smiled, cuz he got him to bite the bait, he wasn't much of a wolf, more like a fish.

KH: Yeah I'm here, I was thinking of a question to ask you.

KO: Oh okay, do ya got one?

KH: Mhm, which do you prefer in a girl, a big butt or a big brain?

Kouga blushed at her question and pulled on the collar of his shirt.

KO: Well… if you must know, I'm not the smartest guy in the world, and I don't like to be showed up, so I gotta go with the booty.

Kagome sighed in relief, because her grades weren't all that well either, and her butt wasn't normal either, so that was a good thing.

KH: Well that's good.

KO: And why is that?

Kagome blushed as she typed. She couldn't believe she was actually writing this, to a complete stranger.

KH: Well cuz neither my butt or grades are normal.

KO: Well that's not a bad thing.

KH: I know remember I said so?

KO: Oh yeah sorry I forgot.

KH: It's okay, so when do you think we should meet up?

Kouga smiled.

KO: Now I think it was my turn for a question, but I guess I can let it slide. I think we should me up prom night. isn't it like 2 days away?

Kagome's eyes lit up.

KH: Yes it is. On Friday. So it's a date then?

Kouga put on his cocky grin.

KH: Yes it's a date J


	3. Thanks To the Friends

Kagome and said there goodbyes after setting there date, and went to bed, it seemed they had been on there for quite a long time writing back and forth. And to both of their surprise, both were actually glad their friends had done them this '_favor_'. 

Kagome woke the next morning with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. She went about her normal morning routine, shower, clothes, hair, teeth, breakfast, and car. She drove all the way to school listening to her favorite music, singing along with the words she knew, and pretending she knew the ones she didn't. she arrived at school and took her normal parking spot in front of the cafeteria. She walked in humming, and when she spotted Sango, she walked just a little bit faster. She wanted to thank her for setting up her profile on the dating service, since last night went so well.

"Hey Sango, over here," called Kagome as she walked up to her friend.

Sango turned around and smiled, her ponytail smacking Kagome in the face as she did.

"Oh, sorry there Kagome, did I hit your eye?"

Kagome smiled at her pulling a hair from her mouth.

"Nope, I'm fine."

Sango gave her a suspicious look.

"Well you seem particularly happy today, what's up?"

Kagome giggled and out 5 bucks.

"Well, I have to go buy a ticket for the prom."

Sango gaped and pulled her friend into a back breaking hug.

"Oh,, Kagome! I'm so happy. What's his name? Is he cute? What's he like?"

All the questions came at Kagome so fast, it was making her dizzy.

"Wait, hold up Sango. I don't know the guy. Remember it's a secret kinda thing. I'm meeting him at the prom, in front of the gym, at 9:30 sharp. He sounds sweet and from what I gathered he's muscular funny. I can't wait to meet him. There's just one problem."

Sango looked at her friend seriously.

"What is it?"

Kagome sighed and then lumped her shoulders.

"I don't have a dress, and it being so close to prom, all the good ones are sure to be taken."

Sango grinned and then pulled a magazine out of her binder. There on the page was the most beautiful black dress Kagome had ever seen. On the manikin, it came down to a V on her breasts with. It was made up of silk and it went down to her ankles. It had silver shoes and matching jewelry. The dress was circled wit red pen. Kagome gasped and looked to Sango.

"Way ahead of ya Go-Go (That's my nickname for Kagome I got sick of hearing Kags and Kaggy all the time. If you don't like it fine, but think it's better than the other two) I ordered it two days ago when I first got the idea, it arrived this morning at my house. I hoped that you would find someone. I got the whole gang to pitch in.

Kagome's eyes welled with tears and she threw her arms around Sango.

"Thanks so much Sango, how can I ever pay all you guys back."

Sango patted her back.

"It's okay Kagome, you're welcome. Like I said before everyone pitched in, even Sesshomaru, so you don't have to pay us back. We just want you to have a good time, and be with the one you want."

Kagome wiped her eyes and threw her arms around Sango once again. They two broke apart smiling and walked to their first period, when the bell rang.

Kouga made his way to first period: math, Ginta and Hakakku met him there with a tag in their hands. Kouga sat down in his normal desk with a sigh. Ginta and Hakakku of course heard this sigh and came to his side. 

"Kouga what's the matter? You sick or something?"

Kouga shook his head.

"No, things went great last night with this girl, online. And I asked her to go to the Prom with me, but when I asked her I forgot that I didn't have a tux to wear. So now, I'm gonna have to cancel on her. She's gonna be so P.O. that I might have to cancel my account. I was really lookin forward to finally meeting her,_ and her behind_."

Kouga whispered the last part, but Ginta and Hakakku caught it. Ginta smiled and took something out of his jacket pocket. He put in front of Kouga's sad eyes.

"Here, ya cry baby."

Kouga looked up about to fire back, but then he saw what was in his hands. It was a ticket to a rental tux, his size. (I'm gonna tell ya right now that don't know how they do the whole rent a tux thing. That's jut how I put it in my story.) Kouga's eyes lightened up as he snatched the ticket from his friend.

"H-How'd you know, that I needed a tux?"

Hakakku smiled and then sat in his seat.

"We didn't, we just kinda hoped that you would find a girl on that dating service. Me and Ginta paid for it so you wouldn't have to. Lets just say you owe us 1."

Kouga smiled as he gave them each a quick brotherly hug, he hoped no one noticed. That's all he needed was to be called gay, cuz then that crazy, stalker kid Jakotsu would come chasing after him. He'd been there done that when he got drunk one time and had to be sleep over at Ginta's house, ad he didn't want that happening again. Nuh uh, no sir.

The bell rang for lunch after 1 period and Kouga practically ran into the cafeteria, where they would be selling Prom tickets. There were 2 lines, one for boys and one for girl. At the exact same time Kouga and Kagome came up buy their tickets. As soon as Kouga et eyes on Kagome he smirked, this would be fun.

"So Kagome, why you buyin a ticket? You cant possibly have a date? I mean you would ever want to go out with a girl as ugly as you?"

Kagome crossed her arms after she got her ticket and marched right up to Kouga. She ut her finger in his face, and glared with fire into his cobalt eyes.

"A a matter of fact, I do have a date. I'll be with him at Prom, so yuck it up wolf boy."

Kagome walked away swaying her hips hoping to get him to bite. It worked, he was staring at her behind as she walked away, with eyes that were burning. She turned back around and pointed her finger at her butt.

"Oh, and Kouga, if I'm o ugly then stop looking at my butt when I walk away."

Kagome turned back around and went to the lunch line. Kouga blushed turning his eyes else where, trying to make it seem like he didn't get caught. Kouga walked over to hi normal table and ate hi lunch that Ginta and Hakakku brought him. He was sick of school, he just wanted to get home and talk to Puregirl1 maybe then his day wouldn't seem so boring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Whad'ya think. Go On REVIEW!


	4. Jitters

The rest of that school day went surprisingly fast for Kouga and Kagome. Perhaps, because they had something to look forward to after school. When the final bell rang, the two were spotted running towards their cars in the student parking lot. They of course, reached it at the same time and glared.

"Why ya in such a hurry to get home, flea bag?"

Kouga growled and pointed towards her Honda.

"Ha, that none of _your _business, now is it. But if you must know, I have certain someone special to get home to and write. But you cant talk, you were runnin out here like a mad cow. What's your excuse?"

Kagome turned beet red, with anger.

"Ha, well that certain someone, probably doesn't even know she's talking to a stupid, flea bitten wolf like you. And my excuse is to go home and write to my special someone. Oh, and wait a minute, did you just call me a mad COW??!!"

Kouga laughed and then turned around, walking to his car.

"Yeah well if the shoe fits where it. Buh bye now, I don't wanna catch mad cow disease."

Kouga hopped into his car, and drove right past Kagome winking at her as he did. Kagome had a fit, and began to yell all sorts of things at the leaving wolf demon. But once he was gone, she calmed down and walked to her own car muttering about the whole situation and how dumb he is. That whole ride home, Kagome was ready to kill someone.

"Darn, Kouga, why does he always have to push my buttons like that? I didn't even do anything to him this time. God he's such a jerk! And the way he winked at me, he was tryin to get me to start a fight. Ooooo I wish he would just go away and ever come back."

Kagome bowed her head as soon as she said the words.

"No I don't. that's an awful thing to say. Even though me and Kouga fight, I shouldn't say that. That's wrong. I'm sorry, forgive me."

Kagome said a little prayer, and then ran inside her house. See even though Kagome was sometimes mean and was pretty much a punk rocker, she was religious, and followed that of the gods. Kagome ran up to her room after saying hi to her mother, and flopped down on to her bad. She cuddled one of her pillows, and then her computer caught her eye. For a minute, she had forgotten about Lonewolf17. She ran over to her computer immediately and signed on a fast as her fingers would let her. She looked at her inbox and there was a message from LoneWolf17 (wink wink) it read:

Hey there Puregirl1 I was just wondering how you were doing and if got your Prom ticket already. Write me back when ya can, bye!

Kagome smiled at hi consideration and clicked reply/start chat.

KH: Hey LoneWolf17 thanx for your consideration, and yes I already bought my ticket. I cant wait 2 get 2 meet you. It's drivin me crazy. J

Kouga who was still online got her message in a pop up window. His head turned to the screen and he began t write her back

KO: You're welcum, I cant wait either. I just wanna get to know you, like actually get to know you face to face, I cant wait to see what you're wearing. By the way what is that?

KH: I know how you feel, like this computer is the only thing separating us, I really think we might have a connection. Oh and what I'm wearin is a surprise so :P lol.

Kouga chuckled a bit and then decided to make it a lil more interesting.

KO: I think so 2, and awww come on? I don't get a little sneak peek, you know of what to _expect? _

Kagome took in a sharp breath

KH: Haha very funny, but nope. No sir, you're just gonna have to wait, now doesn't that just break your little heart?

KO: oh yes it does how do you know? Are you a physic?

Kagome laughed and pushed back in her chair a little, o that she lean.

KH: Heck no I'm not a physic. You'll just have to wait until we meet to find out, I guess I'm just a good guesser, that's all.

KO: Oh, well if you're such a good guesser, then say what im thinking right now.

Kagome giggled and leaned forward in her chair so she could see better.

KH: Hmm ok lets see, you're thinkin: man I can't wait to see this gurl, she sounds smoking.

Kouga smiled at her imagination and decided he was thinking that after she typed it. The two were feeling as if they were gonna explode with excitement if they didn't.

KO: Wow you are good. Let me guess…. You made it up?

KH: No it was ad lib ok? I'm really not a good guesser then, huh?

KO: Ha-ha ii guess not, but that's okay, you don't have to be. Just be yourself.

KH: Thanx that won't be a problem here.

KO: Here either.

Kagome's mother called from downstairs saying that it was time for dinner. Kagome's shoulders slumped a she typed. Why couldn't dinner wait.

KH: I'm sorry, dinners ready and I have to go. I'll see you at Prom, bye.

Kouga's mother was doing the same thing to him, so he didn't feel to bad that she had to go.

KO: Yo, it's okay, I gotta go eat 2. I cant wait to see ya, bye. Remember 9:30 sharp.

KH: You got it.

And with that the two teens logged off, shut down their computers, and ran to the kitchen where their others were waiting for them. After dinner, Kagome was to tired to ever do her home work, she just took a shower and flopped down on her bed.

"Well, that teacher gives me A's for my butt anyway. One homework assignment wont hurt my grade."

And with that Kagome rolled over and drifted off into her dreams. Dreams about her mystery man and how things would go. Kouga on the other hand was havin some troubles. He was having Pre-Prom jitters.

"What if she doesn't like me? What happens if she allergic to her corsage? Is she gonna want to dance. Who is she coming with her bet friend, or what if her dad bring her. What if she wants to do "_stuff_'" afterwards? Jeez why is this so hard? I act like I've ever been anywhere with a girl. Maybe it's because I don't know who it is. I guess that I just need to calm down, and then act like she's any other girl. *Deep Breath, waits 5 seconds* UUUUGGGGHHHHH! BUT THAT'S JUST IT!! SHE ISNT GONNA BE ANY OTHER GIRL! I CAN TELL!!"

"KOUGA! SHUT UP YOUR FATHER AND I ARE TRYING TO SLEEP SON!! FIGURE OUT YOUR GIRL TROUBLES TOMORROW!!"

Kouga fell back on his bed and blushed.

"Sorry Mom," he almost whispered. Then he rolled over and closed his eyes, still nervous about what would happen tomorrow night.


	5. Prom Night

Review I do not own Inuyasha

Kouga jumped out of his bed the next morning and got ready, unusually fast. He grabbed an apple off the tree outside and ran to his car. He hummed on the way to school, very odd and then ran inside instead of sitting on his hood like usual. Kagome was already there when he arrived, and she glared at him with Sango the whole time he walked down the length of the cafeteria. He dropped his stuff off at his locker, and then sat down at his usual table. He stayed there until Ginta and Hakakku got there. When he caught site of them he hopped over to them like a 3 year old.

"Hey guys, what's up want to go sit down? Or maybe do some work?"

Ginta and Hakakku looked at him like he was crazy, which could of been a possibility, had it not been Prom day.

"Yo, Kouga, what's up with you today man. Did you take your medicine like you're suppose to?"

Kouga stopped hopping and looked at them. And then he sighed.

"I'm being like this cuz wanna keep my mind off of the Prom."

Ginta put a hand on his shoulder.

"She dumped you, don't worry man it happens to the bet of him.

"NOOOO SHE DIDN'T DUMP ME YOU IDIOT!!! I'M JUST NERVOUS!!!!"

Said and very angry Kouga, swinging around his arms, hitting Ginta on the back of the head. Ginta put his head down on a table and Hakakku took his place trying to reason with their leader.

"Kouga, take a chill pill would ya? I don't wanna have to put up with you like this all day. Take a deep breath, everything's gonna be okay."

Kouga glared at him.

"You don't know that, what if, what if-"

THWACK, Ginta's hand made contact with Kouga's head. Kouga looked up to him with fire in his eyes.

"WHY YOU!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?"

Ginta dusted off his hands and pointed at him.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, KOUGA!!! IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU GET ORKED UP BOUT THIS THEN YOU'RE CRAZY! DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MY LEADER, I WONT ALLOW IT. NOT THIS IS WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN. YOU, KOUGA, ARE GONNA GO GET YOUR TUX AFTER SCHOOL, THEN GO HOME PUT IT ON, GET A CORSAGE FROM SOMEWHERE, THEN YOU'RE GONNA PUT ON SOME SMELL GOOD, AND THEN YOU ARE GONNA MEET YOUR DREAM GIRL. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!!"

Kouga looked at him with amazement in his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks man, I needed that."

Hakakku smiled at him and held up his hand, Kouga smacked it and then the first bell rang. Kouga headed off to his first period with a smile on his face, and his mood a lot less nervous.

Kagome and Sango had every class together so it was easy to talk. Ya know about, how they would wear their hair, and what they hoped their dates did, things like that. Kagome decided to straighten her hair and where it down with a bump on top, while Sango decided to where hers down with curls. The girls giggled about how the boys would act, and how Miroku would be trying to grab Sango's butt all night. Finally the last rang and all the kids filed out of the school. Kouga again, ran to his car, he wanted to get the corsage first, so he could get the bet they had. He decided to go to a small flower shop down from his house, thinking maybe that since it was a small store he would have the best luck here. And of course he was right. They had the mot beautiful flowers there, and just the right corsage. It was an orange and yellow lily, with for leaves coming out between the petals. Kouga grabbed it off the shelf that instant and walked up to the cash register.

"Did you find everything alright, sir?"

Kouga nodded and handed her the money.

"Well, this is one of our more expensive corsages, the girl who's getting this sure is lucky."

Kouga smiled and took his change.

"Thank you and have a nice night."

Kouga nodded again and walked out to his car. He set the corsage down in the passenger seat and drove off to the tux store. Luckily it wasn't too crowded, so he was able obtain his tux quicker than he thought, but instead of going home and putting it on he did it, right there in the stores dressing room, plus he wanted to make sure that it fit him properly. After the tux store, Kouga went to hi house and ran up to his room. He grabbed his Axe (which I do not own) and sprayed him self in all the right places. On his chest, neck, upper arms and abs. He put a fresh coat of gel in his bangs, and then combed out his long ponytail. After all the preparations, he looked in the mirror and to say he looked good was wrong. He looked, awesome. The suit was just his size, his hair was perfect, his skin flawless, and teeth perfect. He was the perfect date, and now that all his readying was done he just had to wait until it was time to go, which was an hour. Not that long.

Kagome and Sango met at Kagome's house, since it would be a lot easier doing their hai and make-up if they had some help. Kagome did her own hair, except the back which was harder to reach. Sango did that art for her. Then after she was done, she started doing Sango's hair. Her long flowing locks, soon turned into spiral pieces that rested on her shoulders. The two laughed at their selves in the mirror and then started getting dressed. Sango brought both the dresses from her house and gave Kagome hers along with the shoes and accessories. Sango's dress was long and red, with no straps. It had tiny ruffles on the bottom and the shoes matched perfectly. The dress hugged her curves, and her ear rings brought out her lavender eyes. She looked perfect. Kagome's looked even better on her than the manikin. Her curve were showed off magnificently, and her uhem, behind as well. The V can right above her breasts and extended around her neck. She wore the silver 1 inch heals, with matching ear rings and bracelets.

The two girls were satisfied after a little mascara and lip gloss. They wanted to look perfect because frankly they would never, ever, dress up like this again, they were punks, and leaders of the school that had a reputation to uphold.

By the time they got done it was 9:00 o'clock sharp. They walked down stairs and a camera flashed.

"AAHH, MOM! You almost blinded us, chill out!"

Ms. Higurashi laughed and took another.

"I'm sorry girls, but it's Prom, after all. I gotta take pictures. What kinda mother would I be if I didn't?"

Kagome crossed her arms.

"A cool one."

Ms. Higurashi held the camera up again.

"Smile!"

The girls smiled, and then 10 pictures later they were out the door and in Kagome's car speeding down the street.

"Man Kagome, you coulda warned me that your mom was gonna attack us like that."

Kagome looked over to her as she stopped at a red light.

"Well sorry, I didn't know she was going to ambush us! Next time, we run."

"Agreed."

Kagome and Sango turned left and then they were in front of the school they knew and went to. They checked their, everything and then got out of the car, walked up the steps and were welcomed by the sound of music coming from inside the gym.

"Okay Kagome, here we are. You have to go wait for your mystery man, so do you want me to come with or go."

Kagome waved her hand at Miroku who was smiling at them.

"No, no Sango, you have a date, and he's waiting for you. I'll be fine. Just go have a good time and I'll meet you in there when he comes, kay?"

Sango smiled at her best friend and walked over to the waiting Miroku. He offered his arm and Sango took, while he placed the corsage on her left wrist.

Kagome walked from the gym to in front of the cafeteria. She sat down on one of the benches and looked at her cell phone. It was 9:25 now so she still had 5 minutes to wait. Just as she put away her hone Kouga walked up to the cafeteria.

"Well, hey there Kagome, do ya mind leavin? My date and I are meeting up here and don't want your face scarin her off."

Kagome stood up and then sat back down, showing Kouga that she was staying.

"Ha, very funny Kouga, but I wont leave cuz this is where my date and I are meeting up. I just hope that stupid little tail of yours doesn't freak him out to much. I just feel bad."

Kouga gave her a confused look.

"Why would you feel bad, did you lie to your date and say that you were hot or something?"

Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"Heh, no. I feel bad for your date, having such a jerk for a date would just break my heart."

"Yeah whatever. I just hope Puregirl1 gets here soon so I don't have sit here with you any longer."

"Yeah well I hope L-. Wait wha?"

Kouga cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah, Puregirl1, my date."

Kagome scooted back a little bit ad then smacked her forehead. Kouga just kept staring at her and then walked over to the bench where she sat.

"Hey, why ya beatin yourself up?"

Kagome looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Cuz, I have the biggest jerk in the entire world for a date."

Kouga sat down beside her and looked at her again with a confused expression.

"Kouga what in the world are you talkin bout?"

"Kouga, you are LoneWolf17 and I am Puregirl1, you idiot."

Kouga jumped back and blinked.

"What? That can't be!!"

"Well it is!! I know you don't like me, well not now at least, so you can go and fine yourself another date, I'm sure there are a lot of single girls out there that would love to be here with you right now."

It was a good this hat Kagome used the water prove mascara, because her tears flooded down her cheeks. Kouga looked at her, and right then, he noticed for the first time how pretty she was, even in tears. She was still so, beautiful. Kouga felt bad, bad about how he treated her, and how he never even gave her a chance, not a single chance. Not even in pre-school.

Kouga got up and walked over to the crying Kagome. He took the corsage out of its case and slipped it on her left wrist. Kagome looked up in surprise and saw him. She stared at him for a long time and then looked at the corsage. Kouga held out his hand and smiled his best toothy grin.

"Come on, I asked you to the Prom and you said yes. You cant chicken out on me now."

Kagome stared at his hand then and gave him a look with afflicted eyes.

"Kouga, you hate me. You have ever since we were 4. Why are you doin this now? I don't need you to feel bad for me okay. I'll just go home."

Kagome got up and went to walk away, but failed. A hand grabbed her right wrist and brought her into a tight embrace.

"Eh? Kouga get off of me!"

Kouga hugged her tighter.

"Kagome I font feel bad for you, I feel bad for the things I have done to you. I ever gave you a chance, I always picked on you, and I always fought with you. I always saw this annoying girl who I thought was the worst person in the world. But jut now I saw that all of that was wrong. Just now, I saw a beautiful, no stunning girl that was hurt. I see that I was wrong, horribly wrong. I pitted us against each other and now I don't want that anymore. It's strange how fast it happened, but that doesn't matter. I just want to have a chance. For you to give me a chance. No more fighting. I want to be with you now."

Kagome took in a sharp breath and looked up to him. He was, smiling, but t wasn't his usual smirk. It was a genuine smile, one that Kagome knew was true and pure. He put her arms around Kouga's waist. She squeezed and cried softly into his shoulder. Kouga smiled and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Kagome, I won't ever hurt you again. If I do you can kick me in my nuts so hard that I cry."

Kagome giggled and pulled away from his chest.

"Promise?"

Kouga smiled and wiped her tears off.

"I promise, now would you like to go in? Or are we gonna stand out her all night?"

Kagome moved away from his body and laughed.

"I think we should go in, Sango is probably if you stood me up. I told her I would meet her inside."

Kouga offered her his arm, but she wouldn't take it. She grabbed his hand instead and lead him into the gym. Sango spotted her immediately and her mouth dropped. She ran ( well scurried since her heals wouldn't let her run.) over to them dragging Miroku along. She hugged Kagome and whispered in her ear, "He's your date? OMG did you freak out?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Tell you about it later."

Sango smiled at her and then at Kouga. She was happy for her friend, but she didn't know him and she didn't want her getting hurt either. She walked in front of Kouga, and gave him a serious and frightening look.

"Now listen here Wolfy, if you dare hurt my best friend, I'll skin you alive and then bring your meat home for my cat, Kirara, to eat. Got that?"

Kouga hid behind Kagome and nodded. Kagome gave her friend a 'thanks a lot for that one' kind of look. Sango shrugged and walked back over to the dance floor dragging Miroku along still. He nodded at the couple and followed his date. He was trying to stay on her good side. Kouga came out from hiding and smiled nervously at Kagome, who was laughing at him.

"AW did the little wolf get scared?"

He blushed and then scoffed trying to play it off.

"Ha, I wasn't afraid, I uh, just was trying to close my fly. I didn't want her to see me."

Kagome laughed and then lead him to the Dan floor beside Sango and Miroku.

"Yeah uh huh, sure scardy wolf."

Kouga blushed and then looked at his watch. It was only 9:45 so he had plenty of time t talk and have fun with Kagome. But then Kagome took both of his hands and put them on her hips. She stepped in front of his and began dancing. Her and Sango surprised Kouga and Miroku doing this. They obviously planned to do this upon hearing a certain song. Kouga and Miroku looked at each other and smirked, they started following along with them. Their plan worked flawlessly and they were having a great time. Kouga and Kagome were grindin like they were a dance team and Sango was droppin like it was hot.

Kagome smiled but had to stop, she was sweating and in need of something to drink. Kouga whined in protest, but stopped anyway and walked from the floor, hand in hand.

"What's the matter Kagome, why'd you stop? I was having fun with you."

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry Kouga, but I'm really thirsty, ya know that being the dancer is harder than the follower. Could you get me something to drink?"

Kouga smiled and held up a finger.

"Kay, it would be my pleasure, hold on just a minute."

Kagome dropped his hand as he walked away to the table with punch. Kagome waited patiently, but he didn't come back as soon as he sad he would be long. So when that happened she went over to the punch table. And when she got there, what she saw sent her into a tornado of emotions.


	6. Awesome

I do not own Inuyasha. Please Review? For Me??

There standing with her arms around Kouga, was the school's hooker Kagura. She was rubbing her head on his chest and smiling. Kouga, yelling a flaring his arms about was having no luck getting her off. He would have been able to if she were a dude, which could be a possibility because she looked like one, but he couldn't hit a girl. He was pushing her and tugging on her weave, but still no luck.

"Come on Kouga baby, lets get out of here and go have some real fun."

Kouga stopped pulling when he saw Kagome and pulled his hands away, putting them in the air.

"Uh, hey Kagome, this isn't what it looks like. She threw herself at me."

Kagome smirked and marched up to them.

"Oh, I know Kouga, you have nothing to explain. It's this little hooker that has the explaining to do."

Kagome grabbed Kagura's real hair and brought her head backwards. Kagura screamed and let go of Kouga. Kouga set down the punch that he had gotten and wiped his tux off.

"EEEWWWW she smells SOOOOO bad!!"

Kagome smirked and let go of her hair. Kagura fell on the floor and looked up to Kagome with a red face.

"Oh who wench! How dare you pull out my hair!!"

Kagome huffed and looked at Sango who walked over there when she saw Kagome making bee line for the punch table.

"Ha, you wish that was real hair! You steal all your's from horses!"

Kagura growled and took out her fan.

"You'll regret you ever said that!"

She flicked her wrist and a huge gust of wind blew Kagome back. She fell on her butt. Kouga went to ump in, but a hand caught his shoulder. He looked back and saw it was Sango who had it.

"Let her be, Kouga. This is Kagome's fight. If a guy jumps in you can, but for right now just watch. Kagome can handle herself almost as good as me. I helped her when she was little and she has learned a lot."

Kouga sighed and stepped back. Kagome got up and put her hands out in front of her.

"Ha! Is that all you got Witch!?"

Kagome took a step forward and a blue light escaped from her hands. It shot forward at Kagura and hit her in the shoulder and head. She shrieked out in pain and fell backwards clutching the side of her head that was hit. Kagome went to go in for another attack, but a white haired girl stepped in front of her. She was known as Kanna, and she never spoke unless it was to her sister.

"Don't you dare touch my sister."

Kagome and Sango gasped. She had never been heard speaking before. But now was not the time to be surprised. Sango handed her bag to Miroku and she handed her cup to Kouga. She stepped forward out of the crowd and took a spot beside Kagome.

"Heh, don't think that you're gonna double team Kagome. Kanna you're mine. Kagome you got Kagura?"

Kagome nodded. The two of them ran forward and Kanna stood her ground. Sango punched her in the face. She landed on the table and knocked over the paper cups.

"Hey Kanna, that's why they call it the punch table."

Sango chuckled a little at the look on her face. In that time Kagura finally got off the ground, she sent yet another gust of wind toward Kagome. Kagome jumped into the air and did a front flip into a kick. The kick landed on her jaw causing her to fall again. Then from behind came the unconscious body of Kanna. He landed on Kagura and Sango made her way to Kagome, glaring the whole time at the two of them. He was relishing their defeat and having fun whooping their butts. Sango smirked and then took her cup from the wolf demon, walked over to the two on the floor and tipped it over so it would poor onto Kanna's white hair and what was left of Kagura's weave and her little bit of actual hair. Kagome dusted of her hands and walked back over to Kouga before the principle came over. Sango returned to Miroku and they walked back over to the dance floor. The principle went up to the DJ and asked for the mic. Reluctantly he turned of the music and got on the mic.

"Yo, this is DJ Suikotsu, your principle has something to say, so just chill for a minute."

The principle snatched the mic away from him and took a breath acting like he was actually mad. Everybody knew that he wasn't though, he hated the too Spider sisters. They had the worst grades and worst attitudes in the school. He probably was glad they beat their tale.

"Hey there. I hope we're all havin a good time tonight. Umm I just wanted to say that we had a fight over by the punch table and I wanted t know if anybody knows who it was that beat the Spider sister to a pulp."

The gym exploded with laughter and everyone shook their heads. Everyone knew that if they said anything they would have to answer to Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, sometimes Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Rin. And now Kouga and his pack. Kagome winked at Sango and the music started again. Kagome made her way back to the punch table.

"Ha, I still didn't get my drink."

Kouga chuckled and poured her some punch. Then up came Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha. No Kikyo.

"Hey guys, what's up."

Rin hugged Kagome and then looked to Kouga.

"Well, we came to see I you were okay. Sango told us that you to were the ones to beat down those two. But I see you already got someone to do that. Kouga?"

Kagome giggled and took Kouga's arm in hers.

"Yeah, Kagura started it. She was all over my date here, and you know how I get when people mess with my people. And yes Kouga is my date, my mystery guy, we- well me had doubt, but we worked through it."

Rin smiled and took Sesshomaru's hand.

"Yeah me and Fluffy had a fight today, but I won. He didn't want to come, he said he doesn't dance, but I told him if he didn't I wouldn't make out with him for a whole week."

Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and dragged her to the dance floor. Inuyasha was left there with a sad look on his face.

"Kouga will you excuse me for a minute, I think something's wrong with Inuyasha?"

Kouga nodded and pecked her on the cheek. Kouga walked off to talk with Ginta and Hakakku who had just arrived. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha who was sitting on the bleachers.

"Hey Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

Inuyasha looked up, melancholy wiped across his face.

"Yeah."

"Well, what is it? You know I can keep a secret."

Inuyasha sighed.

"Kikyo, well, she, she stood me up. I heard from Sesshomaru that she was cheatin on me with some college dude named Naraku. I came here waitin for her to show up, but he already left. She ran off with him, some place called Sacred Well Resorts. I guess she didn't love me. I shoulda listened to you."

Inuyasha's ears drooped and his head sunk between his knees.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me before? I would have hunted her down and beat her ugly self just like Kagura. That skunk mouth doesn't deserve you. See that's why I never trusted her! Ooo I can't believe she did that. I hope her ugly self comes back, then I can give her a welcome home party that she'll never forget."

Inuyasha gave a single 'ha' and then the fast music slowed into a love song. Inuyasha looked up to Kagome. Even though she had just fought of a Witch, she was still perfect, not a hair out of place, not a tear in her dress. Inuyasha stood up and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

Kagome smiled at him and nodded. Inuyasha lead her to the dance floor and put a hand on her hip and one of hers in his. Kagome smiled a laughed as she twirled her and messed up on a couple steps, making him almost trip over her dress. When the song ended someone tapped on Inuyasha's shoulder. He turned and revealed it was Kouga.

"Hey, you mind if I cut in?"

Inuyasha smiled at him, giving some dap, and moved out of the way.

"Bye Kagome, I hope you have a good night. I'm headin home, it's kinda boring here with out a dat ya know?"

Kagome grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait Inuyasha, I know this isn't like me, but we have to get a picture of everyone."

He sighed and walked off to round everyone up. Kagome laughed and took out her camera, she spun around and aimed it at Kouga.

"Smile!"

Before he could pose, the button clicked and on the screen, a picture of a confused Kouga came up. She smiled and hit save. Then she walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. The flash went off again and the picture popped up. She hit save again, and then the rest of the group showed up. Inuyasha pointed to the wall.

"There, we should line up there. I'll get Ginta to take it."

Inuyasha called over Ginta and handed him the camera.

"Here take a picture of us."

Ginta nodded, seeing that Kouga was going to be in it. He pointed it at the group and then counted.

"3..2..1!"

The flash went off and Kagome ran up to him.

"Thanks Ginta."

She looked at the picture and it was perfect.

There standing in front of the wall was, Kagome with Kouga on one arm and Inuyasha on the other Kouga, (just so he wouldn't be alone, she isn't a two timer) Sango on Miroku's, and on Sesshomaru's. and to her surprise, he was actually softly smiling. Softly, but still smiling. She called over Sesshomaru and pointed at him.

"Look Sesshomaru, you're actually smiling."

He turned his head and looked at Rin.

"Well it is hard not to smile, when I have the one I love on my arms and then I get to go dance with her."

Rin giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Kagome smiled and dismissed them. She handed the camera to Sango and pointed to Kouga.

"Hey Sango, would you take a pic of me and Kouga, please?"

Sango smiled and pointed to the wall again. Kouga and Kagome walked over to the wall. Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and smiled at the camera. Kagome wrapped her arm up on his back and rested her hand on his shoulder. The button clicked and Kagome went to check the picture but Kouga's arm stopped her.

"Oh no ya don't, come back here."

Kouga pulled her back into a kiss and pointed to Sango. She knew exactly what he was doin and followed his 'orders'. Kagome tensed at first, but then melted into his kiss. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down closed. Sango took that opportunity, and clicked the button again. The flash went off and Kouga broke the kiss. He smiled at the look on her face.

"Now, you can go check the picture."

Kagome smiled and patted him on the face.

"Oh, thanks so much for the permission."

She untangled her arms from around his neck and ran to Sango.

"Thanks Sango, sorry, I didn't know he was goin to do that."

She giggled and handed her camera to Kagome.

"It's okay, but now it my turn."

Miroku's eyes widened as she lead him to the wall and pulled herself up to his mouth. She kissed him and a flash went off. Sango broke it off and Miroku froze. He couldn't believe that she actually kissed him, on the first date.

"I guess good behavior pays off."

Sango tapped his nose with he finger.

"Yup, now there's more where that came from if you keep it up."

Sango left him at the wall, still frozen and got her camera.

"Thanks Kagome, now go and dance some more. We only have until 12:00 and it's 11:00 now."

Kagome winked at her friend again turned to Kouga.

"So Kouga, how has Prom turned out for ya so far?"

Kouga smiled and tilted hi head towards her.

"Well I'd say pretty good so far."

She giggled and leaned forward into another kiss. She broke it off and put his hands on her hips again.

"So, what do you say we go dance again then?"

Kouga smirked and bent down to her ear.

"Please?"

His hot breath tickled her neck even though she was burnin up on the inside. She put up her camera and clicked the button. The flash went of and Kouga rubbed his eyes.

"Dang it, why do you keep doin that?"

"Cuz, I wanna remember this night forever and ever."

She smirked, just like Kouga and lead him to the middle of the floor. She turned around moved her hips in a serpentine pattern. Kouga watched in awe and moved behind her. She wrapped her arm around his neck and held his hand with the other. Kouga followed her smoother pattern sine he couldn't do the whole snake thing with his. Sango came up to her and whispered something in her ear. Kagome shook her head yes and Sango smirked, devilishly. Kagome handed her bag to Sango and then took a deep breath. She dropped down low and then came back up popping her back every inch she moved up. She shook her but a then the song Low ( I don't own) came on. When Kagome came up, she took off her heals and handed them to Miroku.

"Here, we go."

Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Kagome lid down, lower and lower, until she was in a complete split. Then when the chorus stopped she came back up. Kouga gulped and looked at her as she turned around. She smiled and took back her shoes from Miroku.

"Well, whad'ya think?"

He stared at her for a really long time, staying silent.

"That…. Was…… AWESOME!! WOW I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT! WELL I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT WAS POSSIBLE! SHIKIRA AINT GOT NOTHIN IN YOU!"

Kagome laughed and put her shoes back on.

"Well, you learn a couple things when you do gymnastics, and go to Sango's sleepovers."

Miroku and Kouga looked at Sango.

"What did you teach her, I thought you were just a fighter?"

She blushed and looked at the ground.

"Well I did teach her how to fight, but when we got bored on our break, we would listen to music. I just started dancing along and then we got really good. Kagome just combined her gymnastics with her dancing and I combined my fighting."

Miroku and Kouga looked at each other and then their dates.

"Awesome," they said in unison.

"So Kagome, what other tricks do you know that I should see?"

Miroku wagged his eyebrows at Sango while he asked that question, as if saying, 'yeah what tricks did you teach Kagome?'.

Kagome patted Kouga on the head.

"In do time Kouga, you might get to see them. But that's only if you don"t get on my nerves."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeellll? Do you think I should continue? Please tell me if I should. Base my decisions on how many reviews I get. So the more I get, the more motivated I'll be.


	7. After the Prom

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kouga and Kagome danced into the night. They had a lot of fun, taking pictures and fooling around with their now joined packs. When it was time to leave, Kagome threw her keys to Sango.

"Here, you drive back to my house, you're spending the night. I'm gonna get dropped of by Kouga here."

Sango did the 'score' arm thingy. (ya know like tiger woods when he makes a put thingy. don't ask how I know.) She took Miroku's arm and lead him towards Kagome's car. Since Miroku got a ride from Inuyasha, he didn't have to worry about his car being left at the school.

"So Kagome, what would you rather prefer, ice cream, or smoothies?"

Kagome put a finger on her chin, as if she were thinking hard.

"Ummm, hard choice, but I'm gonna have to go with ice cream."

Kouga smiled and walked up to his car. He opened the door for her and watched her as she got in. once in he sprinted to the other side of his car. He started the engine, and put it in neutral. Revving the engine, he leaned over a pecked Kagome on the cheek. He put the car in drive after entwining her fingers with his and left the school. Since there was a lot of traffic, it took a long time to get out. So he turned on the radio. And of course, it was on rock. And guess what song was on? Addicted by Saving Abel. Kagome smiled as she saw Kouga blush from the words.

All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take.

Kagome giggled as he fidgeted with the dial. He found another station and guess what song was on that one? Lollipop by Lil Wayne.

L-L-Like a lollipop.

Well I aint never seen a a** like hers.  
That -

Kouga cut off the song there still blushing, but more furiously now. He turned off the raio in defeat and honked his horn trying to get the line to move.

"Ugh! COME ON! MOVE IT SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome giggled a squeezed his hand.

"Kouga, would ya calm down? The line will move in a minute. Plus if you keep yelling at him like that, he'll just kill you."

Kouga looked at her and then at the car in front of him.

"Sorry, I tend to get a smidge of road rage when I get nervous. Duh… I mean angry."

Kouga smiled a fake grin and laughed nervously, acting like he didn't just say that.

'STUPID! WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT! GREAT NO SECOND DATE FOR ME!'

Kagome smiled and pointed out the windshield.

"Hey look the lines moving. See I was right!"

Kouga growled playfully. He stepped on the gas, passing Sesshomaru and Rin. Kagome waved at them a she passed, earning a glare from Sesshomaru and a smile from Rin.

"What's up with that dude Sesshomaru, he doesn't seem to be that nice of a guy? Like he was goin to kill anyone that ticked him off."

Kagome giggled and wiped her sweat off.

"Fluffy isn't a very social guy. He doesn't talk to you if he doesn't know you. He actually is really nice, that is if he likes you. Like with Rin and me, he's very protective of her cuz he loves her, but I'm more like his sister. Just like Inuyasha. And he only seems like he's gonna kill people, cuz he's impatient and very powerful. I'm sure that you two could be friends if you stay on each other's good sides."

Kouga chuckled.

"He-he Fluffy. Is it cuz of that fur he wears over his shoulder?"

Kagome yawned and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't even know what it is. But try not to get in a fight with him or Inuyasha. I don't want to have to pull you away by your tail."

Kouga smiled and wagged his tail adding to his amusement.

"Ok I won't, but aren't you freaked out by my tail? A lot of girls are. They think it's freaky."

Kagome giggled and grabbed the tail stroking. Kouga tensed. He never had anyone do that. It was something that made him want to pounce on her. ( ya know lovingly.)

"No way! I love your tail. It's so cute and fluffy, I think it's kinda cute. And I'm not like any other girl, I'm different." ( he-he that's my own quote when guys try to pull that ' oh other girls' stunt. I hate that)

Kouga smirked and grabbed her hand from his tail.

"I see that, from the way you were stroking my tail there, you were quite happy with yourself weren't you?"

Kagome giggled and kissed his hand.

"I'm glad you see that now."

Kouga smiled and turned into the ice cream shop's parking lot.

"So, my dear Kagome, what would you like?"

"Why don't we just share one?"

Kouga's tail wagged and he smiled at her, revealing his large canines.

"Sure! What flavor do ya want?"

"Umm, why don't we get a large Triple Caramel Melt?"

Kouga put up one finger and closed his door behind him. Kagome sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"Man, he's, he's so.. PERFECT! Why didn't I see that before? I can't believe that I hated him like 4 hours ago."

Kagome pulled her cell phone out when it vibrated and saw that Sango was calling her.

"Yes Sango?"

She could hear giggling and music in the background.

"Oh, hey Kagome. I just wanted to let you know that I'll have your car back by 3."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you don't crash it, kay?"

"Yeah, I promise. So how's your date?"

"Oh, Sango, he's so sweet, and funny. Plus he's super HOT!"

Just then Kouga walked up to the car holding a cup with ice cream in it.

"What was that Kagome?" he asked not actually knowing what she said. All he heard was hot.

"Oh, uh, nothing I was just saying that I got really hot at the Prom. Bye Sango."

Kagome snapped her phone closed, with a snap and then took the cup from him so he could get in without spilling it everywhere.

"Thanks Kouga."

He took two spoons out of his back pocket and handed one to Kagome.

"Welcome."

She spooned out some, but instead of feeding it to herself, she shoved it into Kouga's mouth while he had it open. He smiled catching on to her little game and put his spoon into her mouth. She giggled and spooned more out of the cup, and with each spoonful the couple moved closer and closer. On the last spoonful Kouga lunged forward and kissed Kagome. Kagome didn't object, it was her idea after all. So they had a total make-out session for about, uh 20 minutes. But when the ice cream shop light turned off behind them, Kagome decided it was time for her to be heading home, her mom would be worried soon. Plus she had to take yet more pictures of her and her date.

"Mhmm, Kouga I gotta get home."

"Hmm, why?"

He said it almost in a whine. Kagome pushed herself up in her seat and buckled her seatbelt.

"Well, because my mom is gonna freak out if I don't get home soon. Plus, she's going to want to meet you, aaannndddd take pictures."

Kouga grunted and sat up in his seat. He wiped his mouth and buckled his seat belt.

"Fine, but I'm not stayin long. I don't like parents. I can barely stand my own."

"That's fine I understand."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not Own the song Addicted or the song Lollipop. They both own to their owners, although, I'm not sure who that is, sorry. Review.


	8. Meeting Sura

I do no own Inuyasha

Kagome told Kouga, where to turn and what house to park in front of. After reaching the shrine/house, Kagome lead him to the house to greet her mother. When they arrived at he front door Kagome's mother was standing there to meet them, with her hand stuck out in Kouga's direction.

"Well, hello there, I am Mrs. Higurashi as I'm sure Kagome has told you, but you can call me Sura. Welcome."

Kouga smiled and shook her hand gently.

"Hello Mrs.- I mean Sura, I'm Kouga Ookami. It's nice to meet you, thank you for welcoming me into your home."

Kouga gave her a slight bow and proceeded to the living room area following Kagome and her mother. Kagome and Kouga at on the loveseat while Sura sat on the couch.

"So Kouga, how did you two meet?"

Kouga looked at Kagome nervously at first, but the look in Kagome's eyes told him that it would be okay.

"Well, Kagome and me, have known each other since the age of 4. The only thing is we were never friends, more like mortal enemies. This "enemy" thing stayed like this until earlier tonight. You see Kagome's and my own friends signed us up for some online dating thing that the school has set up. Kagome was my only match and I was her only match. We find out tonight that we were talking to each other and then we hit it off after a couple of minor set backs."

Sura smiled at her daughter and then hit her on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Why didn't cha tell me that you were on an online dating service? I coulda been a little more prepared if you had."

Kagome shot her mom a glare and then took the newspaper and hit her back.

"Well mother, if you wouldn't bombard us with picture taking and treating us like children then maybe I would tell you when I have a date. And you wonder why none of my friends ever wanna come over."

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted on the loveseat next to a very surprised Kouga.

'There like two kids. No way is that supposed to be right. A mom is supposed to be all mean and uptight. Why is Kagome's like so chilled out and fun. This is way weird.'

After Kagome's pouting and Sura's laughing, it was time for Kouga to go. Plus Sango just pulled up in Kagome's car, which she managed to not crash.

"Well Kouga, it was nice to meet you, maybe we can have you over for dinner sometime?"

Kouga smiled and then gave her a quick hug.

"Sure, that would be great. Just tell Kagome to pass it along whenever you would feel like having me over."

Kagome and Kouga walked out to his car. Kouga turned to Kagome and brought his head down to hers and put her face between his hands. Kagome obliged happily and fell into his arms. When they broke apart Kagome saw a smirk on Kouga's face, that made her smile.

"So Kagome, I would love to take you out again sometime. Would you like to be mine or go with that Inuyasha guy?"

Kagome giggled and punched him in arm.

"Kouga, you know that Inuyasha and I are just friends, no not even friends, we're more like siblings. I was just trying to cheer him up tonight since his witch of a girlfriends left him for some college dude."

"Oh, well in that case, I guess you only have me as a choice then."

"Don't get that wrong either Kouga. I could have any guy if I wanted them, but lucky for you I don't. How bout you come pick me up around seven o'clock tomorrow night. We could go to the carnival that showed up a couple of days ago?"

Kouga's tail wagged and he kissed her on the cheek.

"My pleasure. See you tomorrow."

Kagome handed him a piece of paper and smiled as he drove away. Kagome walked back up the steps, into her house, u the stairs, and then flopped down on her bed, beside Sango. Their voices were muffled by the covers, but they understood each other perfectly.

"What did you and Miroku do?"

"The same thing a you and Kouga."

"Mhm, so do you have another date set up?"

"Mhm, we're going to the carnival tomorrow at seven."

"Mhhhhh, that's the same as me and Kouga."

"Really, well maybe we'll see each other there."

"Yeah, well I'm going to get a shower, you can use mine,, I'll go down stairs and use the regular one."

Sang nodded into the covers as Kagome got up. As soon as she went to go walk out though, she heard snoring. *sweat drop* So she walked back over to Sango, picked up her pillow and THWACK! Sango rolled onto the floor, eyes wide open.

"HEY KAGOME, WHAD'YA DO THAT FOR!?"

"CUZ, I TOLD YOU TO GET UP AND TAKE A SHOWER AND YOU WENT TO SLEEP! NOW GO BEFORE I HIT YOU AGAIN!"

Sango yawned and got up from the floor. She grabbed some miss-match cloths from her bag, and stalked off to the confinement of Kagome's bathroom. After Kagome was satisfied by hearing the shower turn on, she herself went down to the other bathroom and got a shower. When she came back up there was a sleeping Sango in her bed, wet hair and all.

"God I let her come to my house, use my car and bed, and this is house she repays me. Soggy sheets. Ooo I can't wait till tomorrow morning, she's gonna get it."

Kagome sighed and went to the hall closet. She too out a spare blanket and pillow. She walked down the stairs to the couch, and laid down there. When she did she moaned.

"Man this couch is sooo uncomfortable. Yeah, Sango's in for it now, that little ungrateful, best friend. No breakfast for her."

And with that promise put into the air, Kagome went to sleep on the very uncomfortable couch.

------------------------------------------THE END---------------------------------------------------

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

He-he gotcha there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke the next morning with a sore neck, and back. She rolled over only to remember that she wasn't on her bed, and then fell on the floor with a loud THUD. After gathering herself she went into the dining room and saw Sango eating an omelet with bacon and toast. Kagome's eyes got wide and she glared daggers at her friend. Sango looked up from her meal and smiled warmly at Kagome.

"Well it's about time you got up sleeping beauty."

"Ha, more like the beast," Kagome's little brother, Sota said.

"Can it kid."

"So Sango, did you have a nice sleep?"

Sango stopped eating and swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Kagome took the plate from under her fork and laid it down in front of herself taking a bite.

"Well oh just wondering."

Sango's smiled turned into a frown.

"Hey Kagome, gimme my food back I'm really hungry!! Why'd you take it!?"

Kagome smiled and took anther bite, provoking her.

"Well, I just figured since you were using my car, using my room, and sleeping in my bed, it wouldn't hurt if I got some, or all of your food."

Sango put on a pair of her puppy dog eyes, but it was to late, Kagome already wolfed down all of her food. Just as she finished Sura came in holding another plate. Kagome handed Sango the empty plate just a her mother walked in.

"Oh Sango dear, you ate all your food. I would offer you seconds, but this is all I made, and I have to go to the store to get more ingredients. Sorry, but here Kagome, I made this plate for you."

Sura handed the plate to Kagome and walked out the front door.

"Thanks Mama!"

Kagome smirked at Sango and then took a bite of her food. Sango's stomach growled and she looked at the food as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"OKAY, OKAY! I GET IT! I'M SORRY I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

Kagome smirked again and wiped her mouth handing the plate to Sango.

"Yeah, I figured you would after seeing me eat. Here I don't wan this anymore, you can have it."

Sango took the late anxiously and wolfed it down faster than Kagome did hers. She smiled after finishing and patted her flat, but full stomach.

"Oh, that was good."

Sango put her plate on top of Sota's and patted his head.

"You don't mind doin the dishes do ya kid? Oh good you don't? Great bye."

Sota didn't even get a chance to answer before Sango left him there in the kitchen, dishes in front of him, fork in hand, frown on hi face.

"Man I didn't even get to eat."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alright people, I am sick of having to wait so long for your reviews. So if you really love my stories (and me) that much you will click that button right there at the bottom that says. Review This Story or something like that. I am expecting a minimum of 10 new reviews. If not I won't continue. I already have 3 chapters typed up, so if you want to see them I suggest you get to it.


	9. The Ring

I do not own Inuyasha

Sango and Kagome went up to her room and decided to pick something out to wear on their dates tonight. Kagome pulled out a white shirt with a black butterfly on it and a pair of ripped black jeans.

"Sango what do you think of this?"

Sango looked over the outfit and then shook her head.

"Nope, you can't where a white shirt. It's summer and there are probably gonna be water rides there. Do you want the whole fair to see your chi chi's?"

Kagome giggled and put the out fit back in her closet.

"Chi chi's?"

Sango looked up from her bag and glared at her.

"Yes chi chi's."

Kagome laughed this time and pulled out another outfit.

"Okay, but you're the one that said it not me."

Sango held up some denim knee knockers and a red and black striped shirt.

"What do ya think bout this Go-Go?"

Kagome did the same thing as Sango and then nodded.

"I like it, the shirt is super cute."

Sango smiled and changed into her outfit. Kagome returned to her closet still looking for an outfit. Finally she decided on a pair of denim shorts, black tights, and a black shirt that says, 'I'm not short I'm fun sized'. Sango laughed at the shirts saying and then measured herself next to Kagome.

"Hey I'm shorter than you I should be wearin that shirt."

Kagome gave her a blank look and then measured herself next to Sango in the mirror.

"Yeah by like half an inch. Shut up Sango, you look cute anyway."

Sango smiled at her friend and playfully pushed past her to the bathroom. She grabbed a hair bow and put her hair up into her normal fashion. Kagome on the other hand wore her hair curly and down with a black diamond barrette that had a K on it. The girls got ready and it was 4 o'clock. So they still had 3 hours until the boys would be there to pick them up.

"Kagome, what are we gonna do for 3 hours until the guys get here to pick us up?"

Sango was saying it in a whiny fashion and Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Sango, hold on for a second and let me think. I think we should just take a chill pill, and then go downstairs and watch a movie or something."

Sango's voice was muffled through Kagome's hand until she forcibly removed it.

"Fine, whatcha got. Oh, and you know for us being best friends we get really violent."

"Ah Sango that's just how we are, but I don't know, what do you wanna see?"

Sango ran her finger across the rack of DVD's.

"Well, I don't really have anything special in mind. How about we watch, ummm The Pink Panther?" (which I do not own either.)

Kagome pulled the DVD from the shelf and popped it into the player.

"Sounds good to me."

The movie played and the girls laughed, until there was a knock on the door. Kagome pressed stop and eject.

"IT'S OPEN!!"

They heard the door open and shut, then the two boys they had been waiting for appeared in the room.

"Hey guys, hold on let me just put this DVD up and then we can get going."

Sango gave Kouga some dap ( ya know knuckle touch) and then Miroku a kiss on the cheek. After Kagome had put up the DVD she walked over to Kouga and gave him a very loving hug and kiss.

"So where are you going tonight fair Kagome?"

His hand was a little to close for Sango's or Kouga's liking. Kouga growled at him and looked at his hand like he was going to bite it off. Miroku smiled at him nervously and removed his hand from Kagome's area before Sango could even smack him.

"Thank you, Kouga."

Said a very aggravated Sango. Confused, Kagome looked to Kouga.

"Why is she thanking you Kouga?"

He smirked at the Monk who was shaking his head rapidly, knowing that if Kagome knew he was trying to grab her butt, he was going to die, and she would be the one to make him. Plus his death wouldn't be short.

"Oh, nothing dear, she was just thanking me for taking you out, that's it. After all you guys are best friends right?"

Kagome paused in mid smile and then looked at all of them very suspicious like. She walked over to Miroku and looked behind his back. His hand was twitching uncontrollably and his face was nervous.

"Oh, so THAT'S what you were thanking her about. MIROKU!! HOW THE HECK DO YOU EXPECT TO STAY WITH A GIRL IF YOU DON'T STOP BEING A LECHURE?! YOU NEED TO STOP! IF YOU HURT SANGO, I SWEAR TO THE GODS ABOVE AND ON ALL THE POCKY THAT I OWN, THAT YOU WILL BE SIX FEET UNDER, WITHIN THE SAME HOUR AS YOU INFLICTED HER PAIN!! I AM HER BESTFRIEND AND I WILL STAND UP FOR HER!! PLUS YOU'RE UST LUCKY THAT KOUGA DIDN'T RIP YOUR ARM OFF!!"

She said pointing to his hand. Kouga and Sango looked at each other, and then the fuming Kagome.

"Eh, Kagome, how did you know that Miroku went to grab your butt, if you didn't even see him do anything?"

Kagome took his wrist and held up his twitching hand.

"His hand always twitches when he is about to grab someone's butt, but doesn't get to. I learned that in junior high when he was tryin to grab my but then, too."

Kouga and Sango looked at each other again with a "O" shape to there mouth. Kagome made her way back over to Kouga ad gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for not killin my perverted friend. I owe ya one for that. Plus, I don't think I could stand Sango moping around all day if that happened. She's annoying enough when she isn't around then fool now, much less is he was dead, and mhmmmhmm-"

Sango cupped her hand on Kagome's mouth and smiled at Miroku and Kouga. She started to pull Kagome out the front door.

"Come on Kagome, time for Kouga to take you to the carnival."

Kouga and Miroku looked at each other and then smirked.

"Crazy girls, eh Kouga?"

Kouga wagged his tail and then smirked even wider looking at the two girls going out the from door, very slowly since Kagome was trying to pull herself back in.

"Yeah, mines crazy, I don't know about yours, but I like em like that."

Miroku smirked and walked out followed by Kouga who was closing the door. By the time the two guys had gotten out there, Sango and Kagome had gotten over their little wrestling match. They had both gotten their hair smoothed out and their make up reapplied. Kouga took Kagome's hand, and Miroku took Sango's arm, reaching for her butt. With her fighting skills, she could sense it coming.

"NOT NOW, MONK!! EITHER THE HAND MOVES AWAY, OR YOUR FACE GETS A PERMANENT HAND MARK!"

Miroku kissed her on the cheek and removed his hand, not wanting to get that hand mark that she spoke about. He had already gotten one on the night of Prom that could be heard over the music, and he didn't want one that would be permanent. At least the one at prom went away.

"Ok, well now that all the butt grabbing is settled, can we go now Kagome? I think Miroku might to start rub off on me if I stay to much longer."

Kagome giggled and led him to his car.

"Sure, lets go, I'm not tryin to get attacked by Sango again."

Kouga wagged his tail even faster and opened the passenger door open for Kagome. She smiled and got in the front seat. He closed the door and ran to his side, he got in and cranked the car. He turned out of the street, and with a wave from Kagome, Sango and Miroku were left at the shrine. The tires squealed down the street and Miroku looked at each other and then walked to his car, a nervous silence never broken by the two. After they were in the car Miroku cleared his voice.

"Sango, why do I feel an uneasy aura coming from you?"

Sango blushed and looked him in the eye. His lavender orbs were filling with concern. Sango sighed and then took a deep breath.

"Well Miroku, you see, before the Prom, I had half a bottle of Jimmy Dean. (I DO NOT OWN BY THE WAY) I didn't realize how much I had until Kagome tool it from it from me. She decided not to say anything, cuz she didn't want to embarrass me. That's why I was dancing like that too, usually you can't beat me to do the Macarena, much less dance to Low. (like I said before I don't own.) I was just nervous now cuz, I didn't want you to think that I would do something that I didn't want to, you know, it."

Miroku smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, even though he had to reach across the middle divider thingy that separated the seats. He breathed into her ear and smiled into her hair.

"Sango, I figured something was up when you were dancing with Kagome on the floor like that. don't worry about it. I would NEVER ask you to do that, well not unless we were married and you were he-he sober. Don't think of me so wrong just because I'm a lecher. Honestly, I've been tryin to stop. It's this cursed hand though, you see when my great grandfather was alive, a great fortune teller told him that if he didn't stop with his lecherous ways, future generations would be held with a curse that would put them in great danger. I guess that curse she spoke of was this stupid hand. It is attracted to any female behind. I'm sorry, I really don't want to hurt you, I want to stop and then be able to live without it yearning for every girl that walks by. I hope you believe me, I tried to explain it to my ex-girlfriend, Tsubaki, but she said that I was just trying to make excuses so I could go out and then grab every girls butt without getting yelled at. I wasn't lying I just-"

Sango broke there hug at that and pulled his lips to hers. She smiled at his surprise and pulled away smiling.

"Miroku, I believe you, I don't care about that stupid curse. I'll help you, it might take some time, but I'm sure with work, we can make it not yearn for every girl. And then, maybe one day, we can make it to where it only yearns for one girl."

Miroku smiled and whispered in her ear so lightly that Sango could hear her own heartbeat over his whisper.

"Well Sango, who would that girl be?"

Sango's breath caught at his last word and she looked into his eyes with hope. He nodded and she hugged him.

"Oh, Miroku! OF COURSE I WILL!!"

Miroku pulled out a little black box and opened it in front of her eyes. She gasped and looked at it in awe.

"Is it for…. me?"

Miroku chuckled and slipped the ring on her finger.  
"Naw, I was just askin you to try it on cuz I heard you and Kagome were the same size. OF COURSE IT'S FOR YOU SANGO! I JUST ASKED YOU DIDN'T I?"

Sango smiled softly and kissed in on the cheek..

"I'm sorry, it's just so beautiful. How did you afford this?"

On her ring finger, sat a rose gold band, with campaign diamonds all around. It had one larger one in the middle and then 10 off to the side. Five down the left, and five down the right. Sango started to tear up a little bit looking at it and smiled up at her fiancée.

"Well it was my mothers, I was her only child, and since she died, I inherited it."

Sango gasped and took the ring off immediately shoving it back into his hands.

"MIROKU I CAN'T TAKE THAT!"

Miroku gave her a look of many emotions, betray, sadness, confusion, pain.

"Why Sango, you said yes did you not?"

Sango looked at her empty finger and the back at him.

"Yes Miroku, I did, but I wont take that! It's the only thing that your mother left you! She wanted you to have it, NOT me. Keep it please, I can't take something of your late mother. It would break my heart."

Miroku smiled and all the emotions left his eyes. All except one, happiness. He took the ring and forced it onto her curled finger.

"MIROKU! Stop!"

He kept his hand on hers so she couldn't take the ring off while he tried to explain.

"Sango! Would you shut up and listen for a minute? I never said that it was the only thing I got. She left me more, for example the house that I now live in, or the cars. Believe me you don't have to worry. I inherited everything, that means everything. So now that I own this ring, I am giving it to you. So ha, now I don't own it you do, no gives backsies!!"

Miroku dropped her hand and cranked the car before she could reply. He pulled out and turned on the radio.

"Sorry Sango, I love this song. We'll talk about it later, kay?"

Sango shot him a 'shut the heck up before I rip out your jugular vain' look. He shut up and kept his eyes on the road, not daring to look at his very ticked off fiancée. Sango crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"Yeah, well I'll give you something to talk about when my fist is down your throat and you can't breath. Then maybe you'll listen then won't you?"

Miroku gulped hearing her little remark and pulled out his phone behind his leg so Sango couldn't see him texting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, okay, so maybe I went just a lil overboard with the whole reviews thingy. I shouldn't have asked for that many, so this time I am asking for only 3. Okay can we do that people? I thought you loved my story but I guess not. *cries* if you love them then you will review.

Press It!!!  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	10. This Doesn't Change Anything

I don't own Inuyasha

To Kagome: Hey there Kagome, ummm HELP MUCH NEEDED! HOW DO I GET SANGO NOT TO BE TOTALLY TICKED OFF AT ME. I ASKED HER TO MARRY ME AND THEN SHE SAID YES AND I GAVE HER MY MOTHERS RING AND THEN SHE GAVE IT BACK AFTER I TOLD HER, WHO IT ONCCE BELONGED TO. AND THEN I FORCED IT ONTO HER FINGER. SO NOW SHE ISN'T TALKING TO ME AND SHE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT HER FIST DOWN MY THROAT. YEAH I'M NOT GONNA LIE I'M SCARED!! CAN YOU HELP ME!? SHE JUST KEEPS STARING OUT THE WINDOW LIKE A CAT OR SOMETHING."

Kagome's phone buzzed as soon as she an Kouga pulled into their parking space. She pulled it out and a bead of sweat dropped.

To Pervy Monk (Lol that's what she saved him as in her phone): Ok Miroku, for one, WHAT YOU ASKED HER TO MARRY HER!!!???? 2, WTF!!! AND 3 IF YOU WANT HER NOT MAD YOU HAVE TO… Tickle her feet, or give her chocolate pocky. She's crazy for it. I'm just warning you now that if I don't get filled in on what happened with you two, I will the one to put a fist down your throat, not Sango.

Once Miroku got the text message he shivered.

"Miroku why are you shaking, you idiot!?"

Miroku looked over to her, nervousness obviously showing in his eyes.

" Oh nothing Sango, umm I'm gonna pull into this corner store so I can get something to drink. I'll be right back."

Sango turned her head to stare back out the window.

"Hmph."

Miroku frowned and stepped out of the car. He took his cell phone back out and texted Kagome back.

To Kagome: Okay thanks Kagome, I'll try the pocky thing first. I'll fill you in later, I don't want to have your fist down my throat. I would rather….

Kagome just walked into the carnival ad sighed pulling out her cell phone.

"Kagome, why don't you just turn that stupid thing off? You know so we can have some real fun?"

Kagome smirked and opened her phone with one finger.

"Because my best friend just got proposed to and I want the 411. Plus Miroku is trying to cheer her up. I will after I get things sorted out, we have the whole rest of the night to have that fun."

Kouga smirked and nibbled her earlobe.

"Fine, but make it quick."

To Pervy Monk: Miroku, you're such a pervert. You're suppose to be with my best friend! STOP IT!! GO BUY THE POCKY DARNIT AND LEAVE ME ALONE, I'M NOT A DATE YA KNOW!!!

Miroku paid the cashier and opened his phone taking a swig of his soda, that was his excuse for goin in.

To Kagome: FINE! I'll leave you alone! Bye thanx 4 the advice.

Miroku jumped in his car. He handed the pocky to Sango and watched her eyes brightened up immensely.

"Oh MIROKU!! POCKY, YUMMMM I LOVE POCKY! AND ITS CHOCOLATE, MY FAVORITE!! THANKS."

Miroku smiled as she bit into the candy and her face showed her delight.

"I love pocky, I love pocky, I love pocky! Pocky I love," Sango sang a little tune about her love of pocky while she ate, causing Miroku to laugh.

"SHUT UP MIROKU! POCKY IS GOOD, AND YOU KNOW IT! PLS IT CALMS ME SO YOU CAN EITHER BE HAPPY I'M SINGING OR, HAVE ME NOT MAKING ANY NOISE AT ALL!"

Miroku stopped laughing and let a small smile grace his lips.

"Okay, Sango, I get it. Continue your pocky song."

Sango took another bite and swayed back and forth singing her little tune. Miroku sighed and kept his mind on the road, trying to block out the sound of his gonna-be-wife's song. It turned out that Sango's voice maybe like an angels symphony when she spoke, but when she sang the symphony turned into nails on a chalk board. But of course Miroku wouldn't say anything about it, she had just come back to him, he couldn't mess it up now.

Kagome and Kouga went to the cotton candy stand and got a ball of the baby blue fluff. Kouga fed pieces of it to Kagome. She smiled at the sweetness.

"So sweet."

Kouga smiled at her and ate a piece himself.

"Yeah, it is pretty sweet."

Kagome smacked him on the arm and let the fluff melt in her mouth.

"I wasn't talkin bout the candy, I was talkin bout you, stupid."

Kouga smirked at her and turned his head.

"Oh, so now you gotta make fun of my grades. I see how you're gonna be with me."

Kagome felt bad for what she had said. She didn't mean it like that, she knew that Kouga didn't have that good of grades, she shouldn't have said that. She took his arm and shook his shoulder gently

"Kouga, Kouga, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I was just being stupid. I didn't mean to make fun of your grades, I really didn't. please forgive me?"

Kouga had to practically hold his lips down so he wouldn't smile at her apologies.

"Hey well, you know that I'm sensitive about that kind of stuff. Maybe you should think of some new words to describe me besides stupid."

Kagome frowned harder, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kouga, I really am sorry, please I didn't mean it. I promise."

Kouga smirked, he turned around so fast, that Kagome didn't even know what was happening until she saw that she was in Kouga's arms.

"Kouga, wha- what're you doing?"

Kouga smirked and looked down on her, showing his pearly white fangs.

"Well, I figured that I would stop teasing ya and take you on a ride finally. How does the Ferris Wheel sound?"

Kagome's eyes widened, like they were about to pop out of her head and on to the ground, just rolling as if trying to warn him. Then out of nowhere, Kagome began to struggle, kick, and pry her way out of Kouga's arms. Kouga, feeling her distress stopped and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Kagome, what's the matter?"

Kagome kept struggling and beating against his chest.

"KOUGA!! PUT ME DOWN!! I WONT, I WONT GO ON THAT THING!! NEVER, PUT ME DOWN NOW KOUGA!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T THEN I WONT EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!! PLEASE DON'T! DON'T MAKE ME GO UP THERE!!"

Kouga set her down and watched her as she walked over to one of the benches. She leaned on it for support as tears, fresh and abundant, streamed down her pale face.

"Kagome, are you okay, do you need something? Do you feel okay?"

Kagome looked up to him, her body was shaking, her hands were over her chest.

"Kouga, don't you ever take me to that thing, EVER! I wont allow it."

Kouga grabbed her free hand and sat down on the bench beside her.

"Kagome, what's going on here? What's the matter with your chest? Are you going to be okay? Kagome, you're worrying me. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Kagome looked to him again, she was one the verge of hyperventilating, her eyes still producing tears. Kouga could smell that they weren't going to stop anytime soon if he didn't do something.

"Kouga, I would rather die than go on that stupid Ferris Wheel. My chest doesn't hurt, it's my heart beating so fast. And if you'll give me about 7 minutes, I'll be fine."

Kouga squeezed her hand and brushed the hair away from her eyes.

"Kagome, why are you so afraid of the Ferris Wheel? Ha-ha you aren't afraid of heights are you."

Kagome took a deep breath, she gave him a glare that could have caused even Sesshomaru to shiver.

"YES I AM!! GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT!?!"

Kouga took in a sharp breath, he regretted his words immediately. His eyes softened and his heart ached.

"Kagome, sorry, I didn't know. But, why did you freak out like that? You didn't have to do that. People were staring like I was murdering you."

Kagome shot him another glare that made him shiver.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE??? PEOPLE CAN STARE ALL THEY WANT. OH THEY GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME!? WHAT DO THEY? ANY OF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME HUH, SAY IT TO MY FACE!!I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW! HOW DO YOU THINK I WAS SUPPOSE TO GET OUT OF YOUR ARMS WITH YOU RUNNING LIKE THAT? I JUST DON'T LIKE BEING UP HIGH, KAY?? NOW COULD YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN CALM THE HECK DOWN?"

All the people walking by stopped and stared at her as she shouted into the crowd. They started to walk again when they heard her saying that they could say it to her face. Everyone started to walk except one. She stepped forward and smiled slyly at Kagome, as if she had some plan for her.

"Hey there Go-Go, what's up with you and that Wolf Boy here?"

The voice was familiar, but sickening to Kagome. Her heart stopped beating so hard. Her head cleared, the tears stopped, and her voice steadied. She knew who it was, the one she despised most now, the one that betrayed her friend, her brother.

"Kikyo."

The girls evil smile widened.

"Yeah, it's me Kagome, so what're you gonna do about it? You know, me leaving Inuyasha for my college boyfriend. I guys didn't know that I was cheating on him with Naraku. I can't believe all of you were so stupid that you didn't see it before, not even Sesshomaru."

Kagome stood up dropping Kouga's hand. A blue energy surrounded her body, she tilted her head so that they could she her glowing eyes. She spoke in a calm tone.

"Kikyo how dare you. How dare you hurt Inuyasha like that. He loved you and you betrayed him. I cant stand liars and backstabbers like you. You didn't deserve his love, yo don't deserve mercy. I'll make you pay, I swear on my life that you will feel the pain and more that you caused Inuyasha."

Kikyo chuckled and put her hand on her hip. Kagome was fuming, her energy grew with every second. She was about to lunge at Kikyo and beat her into the dirty pulp that she was made of, but carnival security came to them.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but if you continue this, I will have to ask both of you to leave."

Kagome's energy reduced to a tiny glimmer and her eyes became their normal brown. She nodded her head and walked over to Kikyo, keeping her eyes locked on hers. The security men left after they saw her return to 'almost' normal.

"Fine Kikyo, maybe not right now, but if your not as weak as I think you are, then you'll meet me at the Sango's training grounds, where we can really settle this. No cops, no help, just us. Five o'clock sharp, tomorrow evening."

Kikyo nodded she brushed past Kagome and winked at the growling Kouga. Kagome saw her wink and was fully P.O. now. She ran after Kikyo, but was stopped by Kouga's strong arms. He picked her up so that her feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Not now Kagome, I think it'd be best if we just left now."

Kagome looked up to her snarling boyfriend. She could see that he was fighting back the urge no to go to that stupid witch and rip out her stupid throat. He wanted to feel her neck break under his nails, but he couldn't, wouldn't do it. Not with Kagome standing there, and not in a public place.

"Kouga… but-"

Kouga put her down again and walked off towards the exit, leaving Kagome there. Feeling his struggle, Kagome followed shortly. She met him inside the car, his head in his hands. His face, unable to see. She put a hand on his back, rubbing in a pattern hoping to relax his tensed muscles, because even though it was only their second date, Kagome felt a strong connection and pull towards him that she never felt until now.

"Kouga, are you gonna be okay? I could go back home if-"

Kouga's fist came down on the dash, shattering the plastic, making them into splinters that flew everywhere.

"No!"

Kagome had become confused now.

"No what?"

"No…. I don't want you to leave… I just need some time to cool down. I shouldn't….. have lost it like…. That back there. I didn't….. want to do something….. To scare you off."

Kagome sighed, she put a hand on the side of his face and then jerked it around so he would look at her. His aqua blue eyes were resonating with sorrow, and something else that seemed like happiness, but was masked by sadness.

"Kouga, I wouldn't ever leave you over something as stupid as that. You had more self control than I did. I ran after her, you didn't. you don't have to worry about it. I promise you that this doesn't change anything."

Kouga's eyes never changed the whole time. The Kagome pulled his face up to hers. She kissed him with need and a fierceness that could only belong to her. Kouga's eyes widened and then he closed them. He put his hands on Kagome's cheeks. He figured out what she was trying to do. She was trying to shown him that nothing would change, that her love for him was the same as before, if not stronger.

Kagome pulled back with a smirk on her face and a sparkle in her eye.

"See, I told you that nothing was going to change. I still love you Kouga."

Kouga's eyes opened and he saw her smile, and then it seemed that all his sorrow and sadness went away, and that masked happiness came out. He smiled back at her and the took her hand.

"Thanks, I really needed that."

Kagome's nosed wrinkled in sarcasm as she spoke.

"Yeah, I know that my kisses can do wonders, why do you think Hojo's always after me?"

Kouga growled and then buckled his seat belt.

"Yeah, yeah, but how would he even know what they're like?"

Kagome blushed and then put her hand behind he head.

"It's not really that important."

Kouga cocked an eyebrow and propped his head up on his elbow.

"Oh, yes it is. Now spill."

Kagome took a deep breath and then closed her eyes as if she were in pain.

"Okay, okay, I was having a Halloween party when I was like, ugh I don't know 14, and my mom made me invite him. Then Inuyasha being as dumb as always decided that we should play truth or dare. Later I realized that it was a set up to get Hojo to kiss me. He was a horrible kisser. Just thinking about it makes me wanna throw up."

Kouga stayed quiet for a minute, then a smile spread across his face. Then he burst into laughter.

"BWHAHAHA, YOU HAD TO WHWAHAHA KISS HIM!! BHAWAHAWHA AND HE WAS A WHWHAHAH HORRIBLE KISSER!! HWHWHAHAWABWA!!"

Kagome glared at her boyfriend and then crossed her arms across her chest.

"At least I didn't have a stalker like you. Remember Ayame?"

Kouga's laughter stopped when she said that. (this is his face -_-)

"Hey! I couldn't help the fact that I'm hot and Ayame's not. She's the one that followed me around!!"

Kagome pulled out her cell phone and went through her pictures. Then she stopped on one and showed it to Kouga.

"Yeah sure, but that isn't what happened when you two were caught kissing behind the gym in 11th grade, now is it?"

Kouga growled again and took the phone from her hand to get a better look.

"WHAT?!? SHE THREW HERSELF ON ME!! I SWEAR ON GINTA'S LIFE!"

Kagome smiled and took her phone back.

"Great! Now Ginta's gonna die, cuz your lying! Good job Kouga," Kagome shouted with a sneer.

Kouga did nothing, but growl the whole time. Kagome smiled and losed her phone with a snap. She put it back in her pocket.

"Yeah, whatever. Lets just go before some other picture I didn't know about shows up."

Kagome kissed him on the cheek, still with a sneering still.

"Kay, that's fine with me, honey"

Kouga's face stayed the same and he pulled out of the parking lot.

He dropped Kagome off at her house and then went back to his own, mumbling about how he should've known about the picture. Stuff like that seemed to always get his attention. After about 3 more hours of waiting Sango finally came back to Kagome's house, where she told her EVERYTHING that happened that day.

"So Sango, when is the wedding gonna be?"

Sango's eyes widened when she thought about that.

"I don't really know Kagome. It's scary."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So tell me what you think. Please review, I'm expecting 3 this time also!


	11. Texting!

I do not own Inuyasha

Sango sat there on Kagome's bed wide eyed.

"Sango, are you gonna be alright?"

Sango didn't say anything. She just sat there, staring into space, eyes still wide, if not wider.

"Heeelllloooooo??? Sango, can you hear me? You Who? Anyone home?"

Kagome waved her hand in front of her face and knocked on her head. The knock was slightly noticed by Sango, she looked up to her, her expression still not changing.

"Kagome?"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

Sango's eyes flooded with tears, she flung her arms around Kagome's waist, making Kagome almost topple over.

"Ugh, Sango? What is going on with you? Is it your time of the month again?"

Sango's tears kept flowing and she looked up to Kagome whimpering slightly.

"Nuh uh, it's not. It's just, I didn't stop to think about what was going to happen. You know, like how I'm gonna tell mama, and dad. How we are going to pay for all of this. Where it's gonna happen. It's so overwhelming. Kagome, I don't know what to do, I don't know if this is gonna work out."

Kagome's heart jerked in her chest. She felt her friends pain. The uncertainty in her words. She knew that if she could snap Sango out of her little freak out moment that she could help her.

Kagome's eyes tightened and she took Sango's shoulders in her hands.

"Sango, snap the heck out of it. You don't ever get like this, and now you choose to get soft on me? Now you choose to be like every there girl out there. Come on, you're better than this. You need to get a grip. I wont let you do this to yourself. We're gonna make it through this, together. I promise you that. Whatever happens, I wont let you get like this ever again. You are gonna, marry that guy you hear me? He wants you to be happy, and I know you'll figure that out, as long as you stay positive."

Sango took a couple of deep breaths and then she looked at Kagome, a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Thanks, Kagome, I really needed that. I don't know what came over me. It was like I couldn't do anything, but cry. I wanted to curl up into a tiny ball and eat a lot of ice-cream. That had to be the worst experience that has ever happened to me. Don't you ever let that happen again."

Kagome smiled warmly at her best friend and brought her into a hug. She laughed into her hair.

"Okay, Sango. I promise I wont, as long as you stay with me, I promise that it wont happen again. But when I get married, don't ever let me do that, not even a little bit. Ya got that?"

Sango giggled into a hiccup and Kagome handed her a tissue. Sango took it, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose.

"Ew."

Sango glowered at her friend.

"Shut up, I had a break down, I'm aloud to be gross."

Kagome's nosed wrinkled and she handed her a tiny trashcan.

"Yeah yeah, whatever just make sure that it makes it in the trashcan."

Sango discarded the tissue and rolled over on the bed.

"I'm so tired, after all the stuff that happened today, I guess there's no wonder why."

Kagome rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed, on top of Sango as well.

"UGH!! KAGOME? GET OFF!"

Kagome moaned and rolled over.

"Yeah, you're tired, but you didn't almost get kicked out of the carnival did you?"

Sango's eyes shot open. She sat up and blinked at her, as if to ask 'what?'

Kagome sat up and itched the back of her head acting as if what happened earlier that day wasn't even a big deal.

"Yeah, Kouga tried to put me on the Ferris Wheel, I had a nervous break down and almost started hyperventilating. I was almost calmed down and then I heard a very high pitched and horribly familiar voice. It turned out to be who I guessed, Kikyo. She started to provoke me and I was gonna beat her down, but the security guys came and said that I'd have to leave if I didn't. I stopped, not wanting to leave after I just got there. I walked up to Kikyo and told her that if she wanted to continue this, she would meet me on your training grounds tomorrow at 5 o'clock sharp. No cops, just us. Hopefully she'll show up, cuz I really want to smash her face into the ground for what she did to Inuyasha. She won't get away with it."

Sango smacked her forehead and then fell back on a pillow.

"Kagome, why do you always get yourself onto things like this?"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow and glared at her friend, like she were trying to figure something out.

"What? You don't think I can beat her?"

"No, no! It's not that, it's just you always have to et into a fight. I mean I cant talk, cuz my temper is as bad as yours, but why cant you just forget her? She wont be back in the group so why don't you just leave it at that?"

Kagome's hands clenched into fists. Her whole body tensed and she pulled a hand to her heart, like it was aching.

"Sango, you don't understand. Inuyasha and I are like brother and sister. We have been through so much together. He protected me when I fel, he was there for me when you weren't. Before you moved here, he was the one that I went to. He held me and wiped away my tears. I cant just leave him hangin. I owe him. I wont ever be as strong as him, I couldn't beat up the guys that picked on him, and made fun of him for being different as a kid. And I still cant, but maybe if I can do this for him, it will help my dept to him. She caused him pain, not once, but multiple times. She never treated him right, she would find more ways to inflict pain. And every time she said sorry, that's all it took and he would take her back. He's to good for her, he doesn't deserve any of it. I wont, and cant allow it to happen ever again. He needs a chance at real love, and if I have to kill Kikyo with my bare hands, to make that happen, then so be it. This will end, tomorrow at five, Kikyo, wont ever hurt Inuyasha again, not while I'm alive."

Sango's heart stopped for a second. She never knew all of this. She knew that Kagome and Inuyasha were close, but not like this. She never knew what Kikyo did, and how Kagome felt about it. She was a sister to Inuyasha. The only one besides Kikyo that he ever trusted.

It was so weird to hear Kagome in pain. Kagome wasn't one to show her emotions like this. She could feel the fire in her words, and the acid that dripped from them as she spoke Kikyo's name, and how she hurt her brother, the mirth that clung to them as she spoke about ending the hurt that Kikyo caused Inuyasha. It was like she was a completely different Kagome. She could almost hear a low rumbling growl about to rip from Kagome's throat as she sat there, breathing heavily trying to calm herself. Sango didn't know what to do. Her friend had never done this before.

"Kagome…. why, why didn't I ever know about this before?"

Kagome looked up, no sorrow in her eyes, nothing, but complete and total anger.

"Because, I never wanted to talk about it. I knew if I did Inuyasha would only be caused more pain. didn't want to hurt him. And the memories that come with those words that I spoke, they hurt my mind. I don't like to think about it. The only good memories that come with that story are the ones of Inuyasha and I as children, playing, and him holding me and telling me everything would be alright. What I just told you, were memories that I wanted to keep locked away forever. But, I guess that didn't happen."

Sango put a hand on her friends back and patted lightly. She wanted to assure her that everything was going to be alright, but didn't know if her words would serve much use.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. You don't ever have to talk about it again. I don't want you to be in pain."

Kagome's breathing had evened out now. She smiled slightly at her, nervous looking best bud.

"Thanks Sango, I guess it just slipped out. But they're getting locked up again, never again will they sneak out. I'm putting an end to them anyway."

Sango smiled and pulled her cell phone from behind her.

"Should we warn the gang? They'll wanna see this."

Kagome smiled and pulled her cell phone from her purse.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I don't know. So how bout I take Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Inuyasha, oh and Hojo?"

Kagome smiled, but waved at Hojo's name.

"No need to invite him, he'd just get scared. I'll take Kouga's group."

The girls nodded and let their thumbs tear across the key pads of their cells.

From: Sango  
To: Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku

A huge fight goin down tomorrow, 5 o'clock sharp, at the Taijiya Training Grounds. Kagome vs. Kikyo. Kagome's gonna beat Kikyo into a pulp. Come if you wanna see a great show!

From: Kagome  
To: Kouga, Ginta, Hakakku, Ayame

A fight's goin down tomorrow, 5 o'clock sharp at the Taijiya Training Grounds. Kagome vs. Kikyo. I'm gonna beat her butt. If you need directions, use the internet.

The girls were happy with their texts and sent them out. They waited patiently for the replies, even though they were still incredibly tired. Then their phones started vibrating of the bed. The first was from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Ah, so it will be Inuyasha's ex verses Kagome. I can already tell how it will go. It should be interesting. Rin and I will be there.

Sango smiled at Kagome as she read the message out loud.

The next was from Kouga.

Kouga: Fine, I guess if you gotta fight, I'll want to be there. Ginta, Hakakku, Ayame, and I will be there. Promise, go to sleep now. You'll need your rest.

Kagome snapped her phone shut and waited with Sango. Her phone again, fell off the bed vibrating. It was from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: WTF! WHY!?!? OH, WAIT, KAGOME SAW KIKYO DIDN'T SHE? CRAP. I GUESS THAT I WONT BE ABLE TO STOP THEM WILL I? I WILL BE THERE REGARDLESS. TELL HER THAT IF SHE GETS HURT, I'M GONN KILL HER FOR NOT LOOKIN OUT. I HOPE SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE'S GETTING HERSELF INTO.

Kagome smirked at his 'surprise' and took the phone from Sango so she could reply.

To: Inuyasha  
From: Kagome on Sango's Phone

You're right, you're not stopping it. She's getting what she deserves. She knows what she's getting into and she will be careful. Just be there to cheer her on.

As soon as she sent the message, one from Miroku showed up.

Miroku: Cool! Cat fight! I'll be there, just make sure that Inuyasha brings his truck so I can sit on the tailgate.

Sango rolled her eyes and put away her phone.

"Well, I guess that's settled then."

Kagome nodded yawning.

"Yeah, now lets get some sleep, it's like 2 in the morning, and I need my strength. Night Sango."

Sango closed her eyes and buried her head, deep into the pillow her head rested upon.

"Night, Kagome, I cant wait till you beat that skank's butt."

Kagome smiled into the darkness.

"Me too, Sango, me too."

And with that, the two girls let there selves fall into the darkness they welcomed as slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I almost cried writing this so Review. Oh and Check out my new story 'Slightly Interesting' I published it, so you can read it now. Review on that 2!! K thanx to all my reviewers, I'm expectin 3 reviews now too.


	12. Marriage Uh Oh's

I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome woke up before Sango the next morning. She laid in bed for a long time thinking about what was going to happen in the future.

--------------Kagome's Thoughts----------------

It's so weird. All of this huge stuff happens at the same time. Miroku proposes, I see Kikyo at the fair, I challenge her to a fight, and now today, one of us are going to end up in the emergency room. I guess God does everything for a reason, but I thinks it's strange how it happened all at the same time. It doesn't matter though, cuz as long as I have Kouga, and my friends, I'll be fine. I think I'm really starting to fall for him.

--------------Normal POV-------------------

Kagome felt the bed bounce a little. She looked to her left and Sango was staring at her with sleep carved into her eyes. Kagome jumped so far she fell off the bed, in the progress she grabbed the covers trying to stop herself from falling. Sadly, that didn't help, not one bit. Sango who was laying on the covers previously, laid on top of Kagome, on the floor.

"Gaahhhh!! SANGO!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO THAT ANYMORE!! LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED I ENDED UP WITH A BROKEN ARM AND A CONCUSSION. Why do you always do that to me? It's like you're out to get me."

Sango smiled and poked Kagome on the head.

"I don't know, it just happens. I don't mean to scare you, but maybe you shouldn't be so jumpy! You just looked like you were in deep thought and I didn't want to disturb you."

Kagome almost growled.

"Hey Sango?"

"Hmm?"

Kagome smiled sweetly at her friend.

"Do you mind doin me a teeny weenie little favor?"

"Sure."

Kagome took a deep breath, still with a sweet smile gracing her lips.

"GET THE HECK OFF MEEEEEE!!! YOU'VE BEEN SITTING ON ME FOREVER!!"

Sango jumped off the fuming Kagome and back onto the bed.

"JEEZ KAGOME!! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!?"

"NO, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE TRYIN TO BREAK MY BACK!!"

Sango glared at her friend and threw a pillow at her head. Of course with her perfect aim, it hit, right on target.

"I WASN'T TRYIN TO BREAK YOUR BACK!! BUT IT SHOULD BE STRONG ENOUGH TO SUPPORT ME! I MEAN ITS GOT PRACTICE HOLDIN UP THAT HUGE BUTT OF YOURS!!"

Kagome sat there, she said nothing for a long time, she just stared into space. Then a look of rage crossed her face. She stood up pillow in hand, glowering at Sango.

"Yeah! Well my butts bigger than your brain so back off!!"

Sango whacked Kagome again with a pillow. The pillow fight eventually turned into a full blown wrestling match. The girls really weren't hurting each other, they were just fighting to try and get back at each other.

Kagome had hold of Sango's ankle about to give her a noogie, Sango was in the process of getting Kagome to let go of her ankle and trying to put her in a headlock, when Kagome's mother walked in. She didn't have her usual smile on her face, but a weary scowl. Her hair wasn't brushed and she was wearing a bath robe.

"Kagome Higurashi, and Sango Taijiya! It is 6:30 in the morning!! There are other people in this house trying to sleep! If you to want to wrestle go to the park!! I don't want to hear another peep! Got that?"

Kagome and Sango let go of each other immediately. They stood up and bobbed their heads rapidly.

"Good! Now, I'm going back to sleep!! Remember not a peep!"

Kagome and Sango stayed silent as she left and then they gave each other a fearful look.

"Wow Kagome, your mom sure can be scary at times. I never knew she could like that! I'm surprised she didn't turn into a dragon or something and bit our heads off, with that look on her face, sheesh!"

Kagome nodded slightly and then went into her bathroom. She called back something that sounded like ' you don't have to live with her though' to Sango, although she didn't catch all of it.

Kagome turned the shower on, the hottest it would go, and stepped into the boiling water.

"Ooo, hot, hot! Oh, but it feels good."

Kagome stopped panicking about the temperature and relaxed into the water. Sango came in so she could brush her teeth and her hair, normal girl stuff.

"Oh, I'm so glad you knock Sango."

Sango heard the sarcasm over flowing from her words and turned around while pulling her hair back into a bun.

"Kagome, shut it. There I aint nothing on you I haven't already seen."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck her head out of the shower.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You had to help me bath when I broke my leg, I get it. I was just playin around, didn't you hear the sarcasm?"

Sango rolled her eyes now and then turned around, facing the mirror she could still see Kagome with her head out of the shower.

"Exactly, and yeah I heard the sarcasm, why else would I have answered if I didn't?"

Kagome shrugged and stuck her head back into the shower, it was getting cold being out of her warm water. She shrugged to herself, not having an answer to Sango's question.

"I dunno."

Sango finished her hair and walked out the door. Leaving Kagome to bath in peace, although Kagome didn't know she was alone.

"So Sango, what do you think I should wear to the fight, I mean I was thinking jeans and a shirt with my hair up. Ya know I don't want to dress to fancy in case some of Kikyo's nasty germs get on me. And-"

Kagome's mouth dropped and her eyes flattened. ( like this -_- except her mouth was wider) Sango wasn't there, so she had been talking to herself the whole time. She curled her head back into the curtain and laid it against the wall.

"Oh, wow, I gotta learn to sense these kinda things. I was just talking to myself. Hey wait a minute, I'm doin it again, wait stop. No more talking missy!"

Kagome finished the rest of her shower in silence, reminding herself not to talk at all while doing so. After she got out, she continued to her room, only to find that Kouga was there talking with Sango.

"GAAHH, KOUGA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!"

Kouga turned around, he had a happy expression on his face, but it quickly dropped when he saw that Kagome was in nothing but a towel, that barely covered her. His eyes stayed on her as she fidgeted and then he came back to his senses.

"Umm, Sango, uh what did I say I was here for?"

Sango stared at him with a 'what an idiot' expression and then pointed at his head.

"Well, I guess since there's obviously nothing inside of there, I might as well tell you. He came here to take you to the fight."

Kagome blushed and then moved to her closet.

"But, Kouga, it isn't happening until 5 o'clock, its only 7:30 in the morning now. Why did you come so early?"

Kouga scratched the back of his head and then smiled at her nervously.

"Yeah well you see, I was on my way to Hakakku's house actually, but when I got to the red light right down the street, my car died on me. I figured that if I pushed it here, you could give me a jump."

Kagome turned around and tapped her foot on the floor, crossing her arms.

"I thought you were here to take me to the fight."

Kouga put his hands up signaling peace.

"I am, but I need to go to Hakakku's house first, my original plan was to come here afterwards, but I was to far away to push my car all the way to his house. I wouldn't come here and tell you that, I'm not stupid, nor do I have an early death wish. I know what goes on inside you females heads when you get angry."

Kagome's foot tapping stopped.

"Oh, really Kouga, so if I'm angry at you right now, what am I thinking? Hmh?"

Kouga closed his eyes waiting for a whack to the head.

"You're thinking that you should forgive Kouga, because he loves you and you don't wasn't him having any head trauma."

Kagome smiled and then walked over to Kouga planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You're better than I thought."

Kouga opened his eyes and then watched as Kagome returned to the bathroom to get dressed. Sango was watching the whole time and then rolled her eyes.

"You two act like an old married couple, gross. When I get married I'm not acting like that, if the guy wants to be with his friends let them be."

Kouga smirked at her remark, taking it as his chance to strike.

"Oh, when you get married. I hear that wont be to long off now."

Sango, dropped the magazine she was reading and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Where did you hear that?"

"From Miroku, he told everyone, they can't wait for the wedding. So tell me, got a date for the big day planned out yet?"

Sango's face flushed and she fell back on the bed.

"Oh, great job Miroku! You gotta tell everybody don't you big mouth?!?"

Then when she heard Kouga's snickering she sat straight up, a look of pure anger on her face.

"What're you laughin at Wolf Boy?"

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that you're getting so worked up about something so little as everyone knowing about you getting married. What's the big deal?"

"EVERYTHING'S THE BIG DEAL! I HAVE TO SET A DATE, GET A PLANNER, SEND OUT INVITATIONS, GET THE CAKE, GET A DRESS, FIND A PLACE TO GET MARRIED, FIND A PLACE TO HAVE THE RECEPTION, MEET THE FAMILY, TELL MY PARENTS- UGH OH KNOW! MOM AND DAD ARE GONNA FREAK!! I CANT DO IT!! WHY IS THIS SO HARD!! I WISH THAT THEY WEREN'T SO STRICT! THEY'RE GONNA BE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT AGAINST THIS WHOLE THING. AND THEN WHO'S GONNA GIVE ME AWAY ON MY WEDDING DAY IF MY DAD ISNT THERE?"

Kouga's eyes widened and he back away slowly, towards the door.

"Yo, Sango, take a chill pill. I don't know what to do, that's chick stuff. Maybe Kagome could handle it better."

Sango was now panting from her shouting and looked at Kouga with exhausted eyes.

"You don't think I know that? We already had a talk about that when I had a mental breakdown like last night I think. I don't remember exactly, but we promised each other not to ever let it happen again, and that when Kagome gets married, I gotta be there for her."

Kouga stopped backing away, and let his arms drop to his sides.

"K-Kagome's getting m-married?"

Sango caught her breath and smiled at him.

"Well, yeah aren't you?"

Kouga got a frustrated look on his face.

"Well, no, I don't want to get married, at least not right now."

By then Kagome walked out the door of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Well, Kagome doesn't want to wait that long after she graduates."

Kagome saw they were having a conversation and decided to join, not wanting to be left out on what they were talking about.

"Hey guys, what're you talking about?"

Kouga turned to her with a hurt look on his face.

"Oh nothing, except the fact that you're getting married right out of high school!"

Kagome stopped walked to her bed and looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"What?"

Kouga pointed an accusing finger at her and then started walking for her bedroom door.

"Don't lie to me Kagome, I may not be very smart in school, but I know when someone's lying. Sango just spilled the beans on that one, good ob playing me, I actually believed it. Good luck with your new husband, don't bother sending an invitation."

Kouga walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Kagome sat there, not saying a word looking at the door, as if he were going to come back in and kiss her. Eventually she dropped to her knees and kept staring.

"Kou-ga?"

Sango stared at the door with her and then ran to her side.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome looked at her with empty eyes and then at her hands.

"Why did he leave?"

Sango shook her head.

"I don't know. We were talking about marriage, and then I told him that you didn't want to wait very long after you graduated to get married to someone. I guess he took it the wrong way, like you planning to dump him and then get married to someone. I'm so sorry Kagome, I.. I didn't know that he would react like that. I thought he knew that I was just talking in general."

Sango pleaded with her for about 5 minutes, and the whole time Kagome didn't stop looking at the door. She sat there with tears in her eyes. Sango hugged her to her body, repeating the words, ' I'm so sorry' over and over. Still nothing. And then Kagome shoved Sango off her and ran out her door and out to the steps of the shrine. When she got there, Kouga's car was gone. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Kouga was gone, he was already on his way to Hakakku's house. Kagome's mother had given him a jump on her way in from the post office. Kouga's eyes were blurry and he couldn't see where he was going. He pulled of the road, and unbuckled his seat belt. He laid his head on the steering wheel and let his tears fall. He could feel himself about to let go, the anger and sadness inside him finding its way out. He turned to his right, where Kagome had sat not to long ago, smiling at him. The smile that assured him that she was a person that he could love forever.

"Why, Kagome? Why did you have to play me like that. I didn't do anything to deserve this. I treated you right, and this is what happens. WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY??!?!?!"

Kouga punched the center console. Unfortunately he dented it horribly, and in the process he heard something crack. He opened it and found that he placed the picture that Kagome had given him inside. It was a picture of them from prom kissing.

"Why Kagome, I love you."

Kouga put the picture back in the injured console and wiped his tears. He felt his phone go off in his pocket and saw that it was a text from Sango.

From: Sango

Kouga, I don't know why you thought I was talking about Kagome getting married to someone else, but I wasn't. I was talking about in general, that she didn't want to wait forever to get married to the one she loved. And right now if you could see her, you would know that she wants you to be that one. She didn't even know why you left. Look I know that you're probably to mad to believe me right now, but I'm telling the truth. I feel so bad for what I've done to your relationship, but Kagome didn't want it to end. I hope that you'll still come to the fight, if not for me, then for Kagome. I know that you love her enough to do that, I've seen the way you look at her at school, you cant fool anyone.

Kouga threw his phone into the seat beside him, almost breaking it and put his seat belt back on. He sped back onto the road towards Hakakku's house.

"Yeah, Sango, you're right, I do love Kagome, but I can still make my own decisions and I know that you're just sayin that to make me come back. It's not gonna work."

________________________________________________________________________

Hahaha I left you with one heck of a cliff hanger there didn't I?? Well, it took me a long time to write this. I want at least 2 reviews. I know it's less than my usual, but I cant wait to write the next chapter, I mean Kikyo's gonna get her butt whooped, Kouga and Kagome are having a fight, plus Sango has to get Miroku for telling everyone about the marriage. So much DRAMA!! It's gonna rock. Oh plus, feel free to leave more than one review, I don't mind. So go and press that little button down there. Thanx to all my loyal readers I love ya!!


	13. The Subect Marriage AGAIN!

I do not own Inuyasha

Kouga drove all the way to Hakakku's house without a thought of Kagome or what Sango had said, it was to painful. When he got there Hakakku, smelled the dried tears on his face, but already knew what it was about when Kouga didn't say a single word about Kagome within 5 minutes of being there. Plus he knew if he did he would have to go to the fight looking like he got in one, the way Kouga was feeling. So he left him alone. Kouga stayed there for about the whole day. It was 4:30 when Hakakku decided to say something.

"Hey Kouga, I'm headin over to the fight, are you coming or what?"

Kouga lifted his head from his phone, he had been reading Sango's text message over and over. His eyes were sad and his mood melancholy to match.

"Umm, yeah I guess. I don't have anything else better to do."

Hakakku smiled at him and walked out the door, tossing the keys up and down as he did. Kouga followed him out the door, but decided he's take his own car instead, incase he didn't feel like staying as long as Hakakku did.

They found the training grounds easily and found where Kagome and Sango parked. It was a little ways back in the forest, with a clearing about the size of to front lawns put together, plenty of room for what was going to happen. Kouga parked his car where no one could see it and didn't get out, he just sat there, listening to his friends talking outside. Ginta, Hakakku, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and then he heard the others.

Kagura, Kanna, Kikyo, and 2 males voices that were sure to be Naraku and Hakudoshi. He growled hearing Kikyo foul mouth Kagome, but then stopped when he realized what he was doing. Then when his clock said 5:00 o'clock, everything got quiet. The only thing to be heard were 2 pair of light, women's footsteps crossing the clearing to meet in the middle. Kouga knew what was happening, and heard everything that was going on. Miroku being the idiot that he is decided to bring a gong to start the fight. When it sounded, war started.

Kagome and Kikyo were in it to win it. Kikyo had no training what's so ever, but wasn't going to back down easily. She clawed and kicked, anything to get a hit in on Kagome. But Kagome was to fast and to well trained for that. She dodged everything Kikyo threw at her and then delivered her own.

She gave Kikyo a solid kick to the side, and then a punch to the gut. Of course with Kagome's strength Kikyo went flying back. She had the breath knocked out of her, and obviously was going to lose. But Kikyo wouldn't be that easy to end. She caught her breath and stood up, wiping the spit from the edge of her mouth.

"So Kikyo, you ready to end this, or should I take it slower?"

Kikyo chuckled to herself and then looked onto Kagome's side of the crowd. She smiled evilly and then turned her gaze back to the waiting Kagome.

"Heh, no. I'm not givin in that easily, but tell me something Kagome. Where's your little wolf friend? didn't he come?"

Kagome's tough expression faded. Her eyes became blurry and her heart beat accelerated. She stared at Kikyo with angry eyes and then clenched her fist. Her teeth ground together and a blue aura resonated from her body.

"I don't where he is, and right now that isn't the subject at hand. I love him, and I hope he did come. We had somewhat f a fight today and I don't know what happened. But if you'll shut your ugly face and die already, then maybe I could resolve it."

Kikyo laughed and then pointed to the trees that hid Kouga's car.

"You're so stupid, Kagome. That idiotic Wolf Boy of yours is in his car, behind those trees. I guess he was to scared to come out and see me whip you big butt."

Kagome's eyes shifted to the trees momentarily and then back to Kikyo. The coloring in then eyes faded until her whole eye was blue, just like her aura. She put her hands out in front of her, aiming for Kikyo.

"Don't bad mouth Kouga. He has done nothing to you. Now, I'm here to avenge Inuyasha, no more than that. Kikyo, tonight will be the last of his pain, and tonight will be last of me hearing your stupid, eardrum shattering, annoying voice. Heck maybe you'll lose some weight, because honey, when I'm done with you, you'll have to eat through a tube."

Kagome hands fired a flash of light, and then she was gone. Kikyo looked all around, but couldn't find her.

"Up here fatty!"

Kikyo looked above her and saw Kagome coming for her, she went to go move, but couldn't, she had been put under a immobility spell. Kagome came crashing down on Kikyo's body and planted her face into the ground. Kagome hopped off her head and onto one of the boulders in the clearing.

"Had enough?"

Kikyo went to move, but still couldn't, her face was causing her to much pain.

"She has, but you haven't witch."

Kagome turned to see Naraku jumping for her. Kagome couldn't get out of the way in time and Naraku's fist made contact with her face. Kagome fell to the ground and laid there, holding her cheek. All the shouting and cheering out of the groups stopped and they all stared at Naraku.

Naraku was smirking and then he went to Kikyo's body.

Sango, Inuyasha, Ginta, Hakakku, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru, rushed out onto the field to where Kagome's body lay. Kouga heard a crunching sound after Naraku's voice and knew exactly what happened. Before anyone could say anything, he was out of his car, on the field, next to Kikyo, holding Naraku off the ground by his scrawny little neck. His eyes were read and he was barring his teeth, like a wild dog. His growl was a deep, rumbling sound that came from down in his chest.

"Don't you EVER touch my Kagome again! You foul mouthed, disgusting half wit. If you do it will be the last the world ever sees of you. Got that Naraku?"

Naraku squirmed in his grip and nodded his head nervously. Kouga threw him down on top of Kikyo and spit on his back.

"That's what I thought."

After taking care of Naraku, Kouga ran to Kagome's side. He looked at Sango apologetically and picked Kagome's head up. He shoot her slightly and then rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up. Kagome can you hear me? Please, if you can wake up. I'm sorry for walking out like that, I should've listened to your part of the story. I misunderstood. Please, Kagome, wake up, I love you, Kagome."

Everyone heard a tiny moan come from Kagome and they leaned closer to her, as if they were trying to egg her on to wake up. It looked like it worked because a little while later, Kagome's eyes fluttered open just a crack, enough to see out of though.

"Mhm, Kouga, you came."

Kouga smiled down on her and then pulled her body into a back breaking hug.

"Yes Kagome. I came. Are you okay? Oh, we were all so worried. Even Fluffy rushed right over! Please tell me that I don't have to take you to the Emergency Room."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and then flicked Kouga in the back of the head.

"Fluffy?"

Kouga waved him off and kept holding Kagome.

"Ugh, Kouga? I cant breath."

Kouga let go of Kagome and laid her back down on the ground. He put her head in his lap and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She took a deep breath and then turned her head to the side. She touched her cheek that Naraku hit and then spit out a tooth.

"Oh, man! Naraku's gonna pay for that!"

Everyone laughed except Sesshomaru and then Inuyasha knelt down to her.

"Hey Kagome. Thanks for what you did, but Naraku already paid for it. I'm pretty sure he crapped his pants, too."

Sesshomaru smiled now and Kagome punched him in the arm.

"Okay, but who got him for me."

Nobody spoke up, and then Inuyasha looked at Kouga. Kagome gasped and looked at him for an explanation.

"Well, even though I wasn't watching, I heard everything. And when I heard Naraku hit you and your, uh tooth crunch, I don't know, everything went red."

By now Kouga's eyes were back to their normal aqua blue color and his growl subsided. Sesshomaru stepped forward and knelt down beside his brother.

"Kagome, tell me. What is it that allowed you to control your priestess powers like that? I've never seen you do that before in all of the fights you've ever gotten in."

Kagome sat up and shrugged.

"I don't know Fluffy, I guess I just got angry enough, that's all."

Sesshomaru sighed, nodded, and stood up.

"Fine, I'm taking my leave now that I know you're okay. Rin, are you coming?"

Rin smiled at Kagome and then turned to follow Sesshomaru.

"Yes."

Kagome waved them goodbye and then studied on her friends faces.

"Guys, why do you all look like you're looking at a dead person or something?"

Sango looked at her with sorrow in her eyes and then took a small compact mirror out of her pocket, and handed it to Kagome.

"Because you cheek looks like it belongs to a dead person. It's all black and blue."

Kagome looked at her friend with a confused look and then opened the mirror. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! DARN THAT NARAKU!!! MAN WHERE IS HE I OUTA THROTTLE HIM!!! LET ME AT HIM I WANT TO SHOW HIM HOW MAD I CAN REALLY GET!!!"

Kagome got u and went to go run at Naraku fleeing with his friends and Kikyo, but was stopped by Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sango holding her back.

"Kagome, stop!! Kouga already taught him a lesson!! Sit down so we can look at your cheek!"

Kagome shook her head and kept pushing herself forward, slowing down more and more, but still dragging the 3 along.

"Kagome! Listen to Inuyasha! And.. Hey when did you get so strong!?!?"

Kagome smirked and kept pushing almost coming to a stop now.

"I became so strong when I found out that Naraku turned my cheek different colors!! I'm not stopping until I get to them! Now let me go!!"

Kouga looked at Inuyasha with distress on his face.

"Hey, don't look at me Wolf Boy, she may be y best friend, but she's your girlfriend."

Kouga sighed and took Kagome's waist pulled her back in one hard tug. Sango and Inuyasha let go, as Kouga tugged her away and into his car.

"Kouga! Let! Me! GO!!"

Kouga chuckled and opened the passenger door of his car.

"Sorry, Kagome, no can do!"

He pushed her in and closed the door locking it. Lucky for him that it couldn't be unlocked from the inside when he pressed a button on the keys.

"Ah, the child safety lock! Comes in handy even without children."

Kouga smiled to her as she scowled at him from inside the car. He waved to her as he walked back over to his friends.

"Kouga, what did you do with Kagome?"

Kouga pointed over his shoulder to the trees where his car was hidden

"I locked her in my car."

Everyone had a bead of seat drop.

"Oh, well what are you gonna do now?"

Kouga shrugged and then looked at Sango.

"I don't know, whatever she wants. Hey Sango, isn't there something that you had to talk to Miroku about? Something about your marriage?"

Sango nodded to him, which he took as a thanks and then turned to Miroku.

"So Miroku. Gettin a little excited about our marriage? I heard you told nearly everyone in Tokyo!! Are you trying to let my parents know early or what! I should break the engagement right now! You should have asked me!!"

Miroku closed his eyes as she got in his face and then opened them to shoot a glare at Kouga.

"Well I think I'll be leavin now. See you later guys."

Kouga turned and started walking towards his car. Inuyasha turned to and walked towards his truck.

"Yeah, I think I'll head out too. See ya tomorrow Miroku! Bye Sango, it was nice seein you again! Tell Kagome to text me whenever she can would ya Kouga."

Kouga looked over his shoulder and waved.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, I'll tell her when she calms down enough."

Kouga made to his car and then slid in next to Kagome.

"So Kagome, where to now?"

Kagome turned her head and crossed her arms.

"Hmp."

Kouga's smiled shortened and he looked at her, his eyes trying to see into hers, so he could figure out what she was feeling.

"Hey Kagome? What's the matter now? Does your mouth her or something I-"

Kagome turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"KOUGA! SHUT UP ALREADY!! MY MOUTH DOESN'T HURT! MY HEART DOES!"

Kouga backed down a little bit, a whimper escaping his teeth.

"But, Kagome? I don't understand."

Kagome's tears poured over her eyes now, the streaking of salt and water left on her cheeks surprised Kouga. He didn't know why she was crying.

"Kouga! You walked out on me, and I didn't even know why. You accused me of playing you and getting married to someone other than you, and then you show up and defend me from Naraku! I don't get it, why are you acting like this. You don't know how bad it hurt me to see you leave after you yelled at me like that. Your words wouldn't get out of mind, they just kept replaying and replaying, over and over. And then when I saw you looking down on me, my head in your lap I thought that everything would be okay, but then I remembered what happened before. And the heartbreak came back with the memories. Kouga, I love you, you're the only one I ever have, but then when you walked out like that, my heart left, too, because you own my heart, you carry it with you everyday. I came here without my heart, and now having it so close to me, it hurts."

Kouga's eyes blurred now, too. Her words touched his soul. His love for her was aching in his heart like it was begging to be let out. He took a deep breath to steady himself and then wiped away her tears.

"Kagome, I don't know what to say to that other than I'm sorry. I'm sorry for walking out. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything I did. But there is one thing I'm not sorry about. I'm not sorry for loving you. I'm not because m love for you is real, and it runs bone deep. My heart ached when I left. And as you can see, my center console suffered because of it. I cried, something I haven't done since my dog died when I was 8 years old. Kagome, it hurt so bad, I had to pull off the side of the road. I sat there asking myself why. But then when I heard you at the fight, and heard what Naraku did to you. All the whys were gone, and all that mattered you, and me getting to you as fast as possible. And when I realized that, I also realized that we were connected. I don't know how, and I don't know when, but it happened. Kagome, I'm connected to you, and I don't want to be separated from you for any length of time. I want you to be with me forever. I know that this is sudden, and I that you're mad at me. But Kagome I was wondering if you'd marry me?"

Kagome looked at him with happiness in her eyes, but an unsure expression.

"Marry you? What weren't we just fighting? And now you want me to marry you? Man you got some mood swings!"

Kouga smiled at her and then nodded his head.

"Yes, Kagome, I know we were just fighting. It made me realize that I love you to much not to marry you. I know that we have our ups and downs, but that's why people say loves a rollercoaster."

Kagome's eyes brightened more with happiness and she tackled Kouga into the backseat for a white hot kiss. Her priestess powers hadn't fully went down yet so there kiss was more, shocking than ever before. With every touch the two had a little zap went through Kouga that fueled his desire more. Kouga broke the kiss and looked into her eyes that were smoldering with joy and lust.

"So, Kagome, should take that as a yes or a definite maybe?"

Kagome smiled and wiped the last tear from his cheek.

"I'll have y people get back to your people on that."

"But Kagome, your people are Sango. That's it. If she tells me then she's gonna try to lecture me and then we might get things mixed up again, and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

Kagome's smiled widened until it was ear to ear, her cheek still black and blue.

"Okay, okay, fine! That's a definite YES! DUH!"

Kouga pulled her back into the kiss and they once again had a total make out session followed by lots of cuddling and hugging, even though they were in the backseat of a car.

After the kissing Kagome and Kouga fixed themselves up so they would look at least have way presentable to go out in public. Kagome's cheek still hadn't gotten any better, but the swelling went down just a tiny bit.

"Ugh! Darn that Naraku!! Why'd he have to get my face!?!"

Kagome looked at her with a teasing smile and then reached in the backseat for his travel first aid kit. He pulled out the instant ice pack and handed it to Kagome.

"Here you go Love, this should take out some of that swelling. But don't worry about your pretty little face, it's still the most beautiful in the world, even when its bruised and swollen. That wont ever change."

Kagome smiled a fake smile at him and took the pack from him, she applied it n her cheek and then put on her seat belt.

"Oh, oh, COLD!!'"

Kouga laughed at her cheek freeze and then pulled out of his hiding spot.

"So, where to?"

Kagome turned to him, a not to happy frown graced on her lips.

"Well, I'm pretty hungry lets go get something to eat!"

Kouga nodded and then started down the road to the nearest fast food restaurant.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

So what do you think hould happen next? I'm open for ideas. Oh by the way, i almost cried writing this. LOL!! Please Review, i want at least 2- 4 to continue.


	14. Modeling

I do not own Inuyasha, or Dr. Pepper

Kouga pulled into the drive thru of Big Al's (I don't know if that fast food restaurant actually exists I just made it up as one of those small town restaurants.)

"What do you want Kagome?"

Kagome looked at the order menu and then pointed to the double cheeseburger.

"A number 7 with no tomato or onion, and a Dr. Pepper, please."

Kouga nodded and then pulled a little farther up to the speaker.

"Hello, welcome to Big Al's, would you like to try our new tofu burger with shredded fries?"

Kouga chuckled, " No thank you, I would like a number 7 with no tomato or onion with a Dr. Pepper, and a number 9 with no lettuce, and a Dr. Pepper, please."

The price showed up on the little speaker/screen.

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes."

"$5.47, pull to the window, please."

Kouga smiled at Kagome and put the car in drive. He pulled to the window and stopped. Standing there was what had to be a 14 year old boy, face covered in pimples, and braces.

"$5.47, please."

Kouga handed him a debit card and then took the bag of food from him. The kid scanned the card ad then handed it back to him with a receipt.

"Thank you sir, have a greeeeatttt day, come back again."

Kouga nodded to the boy and pulled out into the parking lot so he could take out his food, and Kagome's.

"Oh, wow that kid's got it bad."

Kouga looked at Kagome and then handed her food to her.

"What are you talkin bout?"

Kagome put a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the window.

"That kid, having to stay there every day and give out orders with that little jingle or saying or whatever its called. I would kill myself, I'm so glad my first job wasn't that."

Kouga took a bite of his steak burger and then a sip of his drink.

"Oh tell me about it, it really does suck."

Kagome popped a fry in her mouth and raised and eyebrow.

"How would you know?"

Kouga took one of her fries and then was about to bite into it, but started flinging it around when he was talking. ( He uses his hands when he talks)

"I had to do that job when I was his age. Except I didn't have all the pimples, or the braces, I never needed them, but I always have had perfect skin. It was my first job, and man did I HATE it. Especially when the jerks came through, one time I got pulled through the window cuz I was trying to get in a fight with one of the high schools jocks, I ended up getting fired the next day because o it, but I really didn't care cuz I got another job that day as a model."

Kagome's mouth fell open, almost dropping her food, and then she burst into laughter.

"BWHAHAHA YOU HAD TO WHWHAHAHA DO THE DRIVE WHWHAHA THRU!! HAHAHAWHA AND THEN YOU WHAHAHA GOT FIRED!!!"

Kouga rolled his eyes, but nodded his head.

"Yup, but remember that I also got hired for a modeling job."

Kagome's laughter excelled and then she started coughing. She grabbed her drink and took a long sip.

"Kagome, you okay??"

She coughed again and then set her drink down.

"*Clear Throat* Yeah, I just swallowed it down the wrong pipe, I'm fine though. But I still cant believe you had that job, wow I feel bad for you."

Kouga rolled his eyes again and then threw a fry at her head.

"Yeah yeah, so if my first job was so bad, then what was your awesome first job?"

Kagome threw the fry back and then swallowed the bite of burger in her mouth.

"Mine was at Sango's parents training dojo. I help train and clean up. It was a great job, well I mean for my first one. Well and besides the fact that all the fat kids that came in there trying to bur of fat stank and always tried to hook up with me. It was nasty."

Kouga smiled at her and then took a sip of his drink. When he was done he held up his finger, signaling for her to wait. After about 7 seconds he exploded with laughter.

"HAHAHHA, YOU HAD FAT KIDS BAHWHAHWHAHA ALL OVER YOUUUUU!! HBWHAHAH AT LEAST I HEHEE DIDN'T HAVE TO TOUCH THE PEOPPLE THAT HAHAHA CAME THROUGH THE DRIVE THRU!!"

Kagome stuck out her tongue and poked him on the forehead.

"Yeah, but there were some real hotties that came in there, too."

Kouga's laughter stopped instantly, and then he looked at Kagome.

"Exactly what I thought. That shut you up didn't it?"

"Ugh, well yeah, I mean if there were hot guys in there then heck yeah ima shut up. They didn't touch you did they."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and then looked out the window, attempting to annoy Kouga.

"I don't know, its kinda hard to remember, maybe, maybe not."

Kouga turned her around and shoved his finger in her face.

"No guy is o touch you know, got that? If they do, I want to hear about it right away. No body is gonna touch you and get away with it, they'll end up just like Naraku."

"But Kouga, you could get sent to jail if you do that. Then how would I survive? Plus we cant hold the wedding in the prison, nobody would come."

Kouga smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, sure, that's why they have visiting hours. But I would rather have you alive and not hurt not married to me, then you married to me with a bruise on your body that you didn't cause."

Kagome smiled ad then shoved a fry in his mouth.

"Whatever, so Kouga, got any of the modeling pictures??"

Kouga chewed and then pulled a binder from behind his seat.

"Uh, why do you keep that back there?"

"Cuz, these are my most recent ones and if I went to an agency they would want my most recent ones. These are from last month, before the prom by a couple of weeks, I modeled for jeans and shirts mostly, I think I did swim suit's a couple of summers. All of the modeling I did though was in other countries, like America, and France. I cant wait until we graduate, then when I continue, you can come with me. That is if you want to."

Kagome smiled and then opened the binder and then on the front page was Kouga, without a shirt on in jeans that can just below in hips so the bad of his underwear was showing. He was laying down in a patch of rich, green grass.

Kagome blushed fiercely and then turned the page slowly so not to alarm Kouga. Kagome and Kouga had been dating for a couple of weeks now, but they never went pass kissing, so Kagome had never seen Kouga like that before. Kouga of course saw this and smirked to himself.

Kagome turned to the next page and there was Kouga again, walking away from the camera, hands in his pockets, hair blowing in the wind.. He was in a huge field of wheat out in the middle of the country. Kagome smiled and then turned the page.

Then there was Kouga hanging off a tire swing on a tree next to a barn. In shirt was half way buttoned up and his smile was dazzling. Kagome pointed to it and turned her head to Kouga who was looking with her.

"That one's my favorite so far."

Kouga put his arm around her shoulder and watched as she turned the page and her facial expression dropped a bit. Her huge smile became a bit smaller. He figured it was because on the page was Kouga in the water carrying a beautiful random girl onto the beach.

"Kagome, if it makes you feel better, I didn't even know that girl or like her. She was totally stuck up. I only did that shot because the photographer said that my manager wouldn't be able to get my pay if I didn't."

Kagome nodded and then turned the page.

Then there was Kouga and a whole bunch of other guys in t-shirts and basket ball shorts. Kouga was holding a football and had his arms around two guys necks. Kagome smile brightened again and she turned the page. Then there was Kouga with the same kids, playing football. He was obviously the quarter back since he was going to throw the ball.

On the next page was Kouga in the air shooting a basket ball, whoever was the photographer was they did a good job because they got it right as it was in the net even capturing Kouga opened mouthed as he shot.

Kagome giggled a bit and then flipped through the pages pointing to her favorites. Then, she got to the last page.

Her face completely went blank and she closed the book after looking at the picture a bit longer. She handed it back to Kouga with a small smile and then ate another fry.

"Well Kouga, now I know how you became such a good kisser. I was beginning to wonder if you took classes or something."

Kouga put the binder away and then took a long sip of his Dr. Pepper, trying to think of the write thing to say to her. She was obviously disturbed by the picture even though it really wasn't a real kiss. But then again, who wouldn't be when they saw their boyfriend kissing a model that's beautiful and hello? A MODEL!! Plus it was the same girl that Kouga was carrying from the water up onto the beach.

"Kagome, like I said before, I didn't and still don't like that girl. It was just like with the beach, I wouldn't get paid if I didn't do it. I was trying to save up for college, I would have refused if it hadn't of been for that."

Kagome nodded and smiled at him, but her eyes remained the same, blank.

"Kagome, you cant lie, there's something you're not telling me."

Kagome sighed and took the last bite of her burger.

"It's just that…. you've been all around the world, modeled, and kissed beautiful models that are prettier than I am. Why did you pick me, you could have anyone you wanted, but I'm the one. You'd be a lot better off with one of those women. Why me?"

Kouga smirked and then grabbed her hand.

"Because I love you, not them. Sure I could have had them, but I didn't want them. They're so stuck up that I probably would've ended up being like them, they're contagious. I'm just not like that, you're the one that struck me by surprise, that's what I was looking for in a woman."

Kagome gave a small nod as he kiss he hand.

"Thank you Kouga."

"For what my love?"

Kagome smiled and leaned over, kissing him. Kouga didn't see it coming, but he deepened the kiss. When they broke apart Kagome hugged him, even though it was difficult over the console.

"For loving me right. That's what I was looking for in a guy."

________________________________________________________________________

Okay so I'm thinking I should end it there, do you agree or what? I need to know. If you want me to you gotta leave me a review!! I want at least 3 to continue!!


	15. What They Always Wanted

I don't own Inuyasha

Kouga and Kagome got married after high school. Sango being the frady cat that she is, didn't tell her parents until the day before her wedding.

Kagome and Sango decided to have the two wedding one the same day, at the same time, for moral support and because it would allow them to celebrate with everyone they loved at the same time saving them the trip.

Kagome wore a perfect white, strapless, wedding gown that fit her curves wondrously. Sango on the other hand, wore a more traditional poofy, long wedding dress that matched her Vail.

Kouga growled deeply as Miroku smiled at the two beautifully dressed women coming down the isle.

They made their own vows up and then after the ' I do's' the two newly wed couples made out in front of all the cheering guests.

Kagome threw the bouquet of flowers aiming for her mother, but sadly they in in Rin's open hands. She squealed with excitement and pointed at Sesshomaru, who was glaring ruefully at Kagome. He could see her mouth an ' I'm sorry' while she watched Kouga pull off her garter with his teeth. Kagome blushed letting everyone see it as he looked up at her from the floor. Kouga took it out of his mouth after getting it off and then closed his eyes, he put one in on one finger and then pulled it back with the other. He let it go, flinging it like a rubber band onto Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha went wide eyed and blushed realized what was on him. He threw it in the garbage and then looked at the floor after glaring at Kouga with angry eyes. Kouga overflowing with happiness seeing what he had done, even with his eyes closed.

Kagome patted Inuyasha on the back as her and Kouga along with Sango and Miroku ran out of the building holding hands and being pelted with rice. The groups parted and ran into separate cars, one saying Miroku & Sango 4 ever In love written all over the windows, while the other had dog food cans tied to the bumper, it was written in blue window paint on the back " don't go near if the car rocks, its owners have hydraulics".

Kouga got the dirty joke right away and threw a cup of water on the window. Kagome and Kouga ran to the car and then kissed once inside.

"Oh, Kouga, I'm so happy, we finally made it. We're married and now we can be with each other forever."

Kouga smiled and kissed her lips, tender and sweet.

"Yes, my Kagome, now we can love each other without any eruptions, would you like to go to the hotel now?"

Kagome nodded and pulled the beret from her hair.

"Yeah I cant wait to get this dress off it itches."

Me either Kagome, me either.

----------------------------------------- SANGO & MIROKU--------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango ran to there car already kissing, Miroku smirked as he put the keys in the ignition and started to drive. Miroku smiled at her and grabbed her hand instead of her butt for once.

"So Sango, ready for wonderful dream house you've been talking about."

"Sure am Miroku, but we still need to find one."

Miroku to a key out of his pocket and threw it in her lap.

"Nah, I already had one built, I hope it's to your likings. I thought we could break it in."

Sango gasped and kissed Miroku on the cheek.

"Why of course, Husband, why shouldn't we I mean we can go shopping for furniture if you want."

Miroku sighed at his clueless wife and then turned onto the Interstate.

"Oh, my dear Sango, when will you learn?" ( he-he sound familiar?)

Now the two couples are in houses of their own, living happy normal lives. Kouga and Kagome have 8 children with one on the way, they were quite busy in their in there young 20's and mid 30's.

Sango and Miroku have 4 children, being quadruplets. They each have a certain ability that came from their parents that their now discovering in their teenage years. Seena a girl, is able to put a barrier up around herself and other objects that she is holding or in front of. Kisi a boy, is able to woo girls just like his father, allow a lot of the time he comes home with a red mark on his face after school. Kichimi another girl can use many types of weapons, her favorite being a giant boomerang that her mother gave her from her grandparent's dojo. And last, but not least, Simoko is able to tell peoples fortunes like his father did. Most of the time its faint, but he can see the future that may or may not happen, shat he sees relies on what that person does.

The friends from high school talk often, and have even went on vacation together. Rin and Sesshomaru got married shortly after Kouga, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku did. Inuyasha though is still single and likes it that way. He finds his way to Kagome's house often, helping out with the kids or just hanging around with Kouga, who is now his best friend besides Kagome.

So now these people will lead happy and healthy lives with their families like they always hoped to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, but I'm ending it here, it may or may not continue depending on how many reviews I get. I truly am sorry, but I have two other stories that I'm writing and I don't want to juggle 3 even though I really can juggle.

So leave me reviews, if I get as many as I want then maybe I'll continue. But here's the catch, I'm not telling you how many I want, so now you cant just assume that I'll update at a certain amount!! MWAHAHA I'M EVIL LIKE SHIPPOU WHEN A PARASITE INFECTED HIM!!!! Ha-ha, but you still love MEEEEE!!


End file.
